Origin of the Damned
by DynamicDuo 911
Summary: After Sev cures five staff members of a deadly disease, all seems normal again. But strange emotional outbursts and Sev's strange behavior leave the staff wondering what is happening to him. Something is seriously wrong. Can they help him in time?
1. Touched by Death

Well here we go. This is going to be my first long Sev story and boy is he in for a bumpy ride :) I hope you enjoy this first chapter! R&R!

* * *

><p>He leaned over the cauldron, the knife in his hands glimmered brightly against the eerie green glow the bubbling substance produced. With his sleeve rolled back, he carefully applied pressure to the knife and forced it into his skin. He let it cut deep enough to draw blood and watched with hawk eyes as three drops flowed from the knife and into the potion below. He drew his hand away from the potion and waited till it bubbled to a pale blue. He cast a spell at it and dashed out in search of the final ingredient.<p>

The air whipped and crackled around his black angled figure hunched over on knees in a clearing deep in the forbidden forest. His arms reached out towards the ground creating a twisted silhouette in the moonlight. He fingered the red flower carefully, examining the pointed petals and other parts of the flower under the bright glow from his wand. He kneeled down further in the dirt and pulled a small pocket knife from his robes. The thick stem of the delicate flower was gingerly sliced and then charmed with protection. Opening a dark leather drawstring bag, he deposited the flower inside.

In search of another flower, he shoved aside the weeds surrounding remaining stem. He winced as pain shot up his arm into his head. His arm flared red, still slightly raw and bleeding. Cursing his stupidity at entering the forest with an open wound, he cast a charm on his arm which cleaned it and wrapped it up in a white bandage. After looking through a mess of black flowered weeds, he located the second red flower. A sparkle caught his eye but he ignored it, eager to finish the task at hand. He cut it like the previous one, charmed it, and shoved it into his bag. Then he sprang up, hopped on his broom and hurried off to the castle.

‡

Rushing into his potions lab, the two red flowers were quickly pulled out of his bag. He removed the incantation and slowly placed them delicately into the already bubbly cauldron. The blue liquid let out an abundance of steam and turned a golden red color. Satisfied, Snape poured a portion of the fluid into five separate vials and corked them shut. He cast a spell at the cauldron so he could jar the rest of it later and hurried out of the lab to the hospital wing. His head ached as he rushed but only when he neared the doors of the infirmary did he slow his pace to long deliberate strides.

His boney fingers pushed open the door, gaining him entrance to the room. The five curtained beds seemed to glare at him as he walked towards the first one. His steps clicked on the cold tiles loudly. Pulling back the curtains of the nearest bed, he gazed at its occupant before kneeling at the bedside and rousing its occupant back to reality. The figure in bed moaned and slowly focused on Snape before closing his eyes again in pain.

"Sev'us?"

Snape nodded slightly even though he knew the man could not see him. He hated to see him like this.

"Albus, can you sit up?"

Albus reached out towards Severus who grasped the trembling hand in his own healthy one. He helped the feeble man sit up. As he snaked his arm around Albus to help him sit up, he marveled at the deadly efficacy of the disease. Within two days it had rendered many of the staff worn and weak as if they were three times their age, slowly weakening its victims until their hearts shut down. The infection was highly uncommon, the Fragarachic virus. There had not been an outbreak in over fifty years. The cause was unknown but the whole castle was immediately charmed with a spell to ward out the virus. Severus was not sure how the rare virus attached itself to its victims but here they lay, waiting for death. For the Fragarachic virus destroys all its victims. No one in record ever lived after being touched by its hands. It worked quickly and painfully, drawling its victims into the pale clammy hands of death.

Once Severus had Albus sitting up with the man leaned slightly against him for support, he pulled out a vile from his leather bag and held it in hesitation.

Albus's eyes weakly peered open to gaze at Severus's wide eyes. He reached out slowly in an act of comfort and touched Severus's cheek to break him from his thought. Despite his weary and pain filled state, his lips quirked up slightly. His eyes twinkling up at the dark man who gazed fearfully down at the weak man, fully knowing he would die soon.

"I was hoping you would come see me, my child."

His voice rasped and came out as short gasps for air. His fingers trailed Severus's jawline, taking in the man's face. Snape sucked in a breath. His eyes darkened as he gazed back at his dear friend. Then uncertainty passed through his eyes as they flicked from Albus to the vial in his hand. Albus, noticing something catching Snape's eye, slowly turned his gaze upon the vial in hand. Albus let his own hand fall weakly upon the bed. His eyes turned tiredly back to Snape's face.

"I…"

Snape began but the pressure in his chest stopped him. He stilled, gazing with trepidation at the vial. His gaze was broken as Albus spoke slowly to him.

"Is that why you have not been to see me?"

The weak tone of the headmaster caused a spark to flare in the potion master's eyes. They flashed with fire as he brought up the vial for Albus to see clearly. He locked onto Albus's gaze and spoke with deliberation.

"This could save you."

Albus's eyes locked on the vial and turned back to Snape.

"It could stop this wretched death from taking you. Or, it could give you a life worse than death, even a death more horrible and vile than Voldemort himself could ever create, if I failed."

Albus took in Snape's serious expression and nodded. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the warmth of Severus's supporting side, opening his mouth in compliance. Snape was grateful he agreed. He might have shoved it down the man's throat if he did not take the medicine. There was too much of a chance that he could live. But it could also…He took in a shaky breath.

"Albu-"

"Seveus"

Albus opened his eyes and stared into Snape's uncertain ones.

"Either way, we die."

Snape nodded and tipped the man's head back while lowering the uncorked vial to his lips. After Albus drank the potion, Snape positioned him back in bed. He coughed slightly but remained unchanged.

"Go"

Albus squeezed Severus's hand causing him to choke back an oncoming sod at the weak yet tender gesture even when he could have just handed the man a death more horrible than the one he already faced. Nevertheless, he set his hand down gently, covered him with a blanket, and moved to the other bed.

The pulled back curtains revealed Minerva looking just as pained and tired as Albus. He approached cautiously, uncertain. She moaned slightly in pain which abolished the awkward feeling he felt. He gathered her into a sitting position like he had with Albus, leaning her against him for support. She growled and hissed at the movement, and Severus found himself speaking gently to her.

"Hush Minerva; it is going to be okay."

Her hissing dried to a slight whimper, and she slowly willed her eyes to open.

"Sev'us?"

He pulled out another vial while she stared at him with befuddled eyes.

"This could save you."

She glanced at the vial and looked at Severus.

"Or it could give you a death more terrible than you could conjure."

"Albus ha' tak'n it 'ready ha'nt he?"

Snape hesitated, but nodded his head slightly. He held out the vial imploring once more.

"It will save you."

She glanced back at Severus. The plead was almost noticeable in his voice. If she had not known him for so many years, she might have missed it. But, it was there. _Let me save you._ _You cannot die. _ Too tired and exhausted with sickness and pain to think more, she nodded. She doubted she could refuse any request if he asked her with such need in his voice. He never asked for anything.

He carefully tipped the vial down her throat and helped her lie back in bed. He moved from her bed to the next covered bed. He treated Flitwick and then Hagrid which proved to be the most awkward as he attempted to help the man sit up. However, They each accepted the vial without question. Lastly, he came to the final bed and pulled the curtains to reveal another frail witch.

He stepped forward and drew Poppy's weak form into his arms like the others. Medical witch be damned, there was no way she was going to not take the potion now that the others had. If it worked, he would never forgive himself if he let her talk him out of giving her the potion. He roused her attention and showed her the vial in answer to her questioning gaze.

"This could save you."

Poppy's eyes widened as she looked from the vial to Severus and back again.

"or…it might give you a death more painful than you could imagine."

Poppy's gaze flicked with pain as she gazed at the vial.

"Sev'us, tested?"

He looked away guiltily, then back at her.

"Poppy, you have no time."

She gazed with trepidation at the vial, as if it was a snake ready to strike her. She started to shake her head. Even in her exhausted state, she knew what the consequences of drinking the untested potion could be more than any of the other teachers.

"Poppy."

Like Minerva, she gazed up at the Potions Master in shock. There was no mistake; he would not let them die without trying. This time, not even his composure could mask the raw plead in his voice. Unable to refuse him, she acquiesced. He tipped the potion down her throat and laid her back to rest. He stepped back and grabbed a chair to watch the five professors. He stayed there. Waiting. Listening.

The time passed slowly. The harsh breath of the sick reverberated off the walls and pounded into Severus's skull. His eyes locked onto the now sleeping wizards and witches before him. Perhaps the potion would not go wrong. But if it did… He growled. They could not die. Not when he had worked so hard to save them. A spark caught his eye. He jumped up and rushed to the Headmaster's bedside.

The man's skin started to emanate an orange-red glow. Albus started to thrash painfully and whimpers escaped his lips. Snape was about to grab him to stop him from harming himself when glowing green orbs the size of a period suddenly rose from Albus. His body arched painfully as it left him, and he collapsed back into the bed in a heap. The same happened with the others four. Severus stood frozen to the spot. He watched as the green orbs flashed a blinding red light and then disappeared.

For the next minute, Severus remained frozen with only the staff's heavy breathing filling the room. Tentatively, he walked towards Albus and reached for the man's hand. As he grasped it firmly, Albus stirred in a confused daze and looked around him before his gaze settled on Severus. Recognition alighted in the man's blue eyes as he regarded Severus. He reached out with his free hand towards Severus who grasped it in his other hand. The grip was strong. Severus could hardly tell a minute ago that Albus had lay in bed as a weak, frail, old man on his deathbed. He looked so full of color and life, so full of life.

"Severus, my dear brilliant child? What have you done?"

The twinkle in Albus's eyes was maddening, causing him to glance at his hands. His lips quirked slightly, but he did not allow himself to smile. He took a shaky breathe and examined the Headmaster's figure. It was as if the illness had never happened. He released one of the man's hands to pull out his wand.

"I do not know."

Albus relaxed tiredly into the bed, exhausted from his fight with the illness. Severus raised his wand and muttered incantations over Albus. After he had finished, he shot up quickly and spelled all the others in bed. He let out a shaky breath and pulled himself away from the beds. All five patients rested, completely healed. He had done it. So far, they were living. Yet, he would not allow himself a victory so soon. What if there where side effects? None of the spells indicated any problems, but if poppy was well, she might be able to detect a problem. For the scans did not even indicate that Severus had given them a potion, and that was unusual.

Exhaustion started to sink into his soul. His nonstop work and research on the potion since he learned of the disease two days ago weighed him down. He had spent all his time pouring over books and past attempts of a cure, struggling to create something that could spare them. All the previous researchers were intelligent. Severus knew they were great scientists who almost discovered the cure.

The only different between Severus and them was they were afraid of the dark arts. Severus knew the arts. He was known for them. They were his passion, his past obsession. Where they were afraid to trend, Severus dived into. He doubted the five professors would have accepted the vial so easily if they knew dark magic was the secret to their current supposed survival.

Tomorrow was the third day. They third day, they were going to die according to the virus. He could only hope that his potion really had done the trick. He glanced around at the sleeping professors one last time before removing the sleeping charm he had placed on Professor Sprout earlier in the night who was watching the infirmary for the night in place of poppy. He slowly trudged towards the dungeons to his rooms.

His body ached. His chest ached from pressure. He wanted so much to fall asleep but knew the results of his work still remained in his personal potions lab. He walked through his room until he reached it. Pushing aside the door, he walked over to the charmed cauldron and froze. His eyes widened, and he immediately charmed his room to alert him of anyone who might have entered the room.

The potion was gone. The charm only showed his own magical signature in the room and when he inspected the cauldron not even a trace of the former fluid was evident in it. He growled in anger. Had someone stolen the potion? For what? No, he would know if someone broke into his rooms. Hogwarts would have alerted him when he cast the spell. Then what? Did he really take the entire potion with him and not remember? Perhaps he cast a vanishing charm instead of his preserving charm? He looked over the room wildly looking for any trace of the potion in a vial or spilled on the floor.

Nothing.

He stood still and allowed his right hand to massage his flaring temples. He could not work like this. He needed to sleep. Leaving through the open door, he walked into his bedroom. He charmed his room to alert him if he was needed in the infirmary and stalked to bed. After undressing, he slipped into bed and let out a strangled breath, trying to coax his body to relax into sleep.

He glanced now and then at the door, wondering if something would go wrong with the five sick staff members. After an hour of restless tossing, he sighed and slipped on his clothes in defeat. He trudged angrily into the living room and settled in his favorite black leather armchair. Starting a fire in the fireplace in front of him, he pulled essays from the small mirrored table next to him and started on grading them. Despite his exhaustion, he worked through the night. The anxiety prevented him from falling asleep. He would have to wait until he knew his five patients were in perfect health before sleep could ever claim him.

The only sound in the room was his scratching quill and the tick of the clock on his mantel.

It ticked throughout the night.

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? :D Will Sev have used his mad skills to heal the five professors? Please review :)<p> 


	2. Lead me to the fire

I ended up listening to Our Farewell by Withing Temptation the whole time I wrote most of this and typed it up. :O I love that song so much. Not sure why i used it as mood music though. I guess i felt like it fit in a weird sort of way :) Here is the second chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it! R&R

* * *

><p>"'I've never seen anything like it before! I really don't know what to tell you. I don't detect any trace of the virus. The five of you are in perfect health! There is no trace of any problem. Are you sure the Healer diagnosed you right? There must have been some mistake."<p>

The blond-haired healer stood gazing with amazement at the five smiling wizards and witches.

Sprout examined her friends and although they looked healthy, she could not help but doubt the healer.

"Are you certain?"

"I can hardly believe it." Poppy exclaimed softly as she looked among her colleges.

Flitwick chuckled, "I am rather surprised myself! I thought perhaps I had dreamt Severus's visit last night, but it seems I was wrong."

Albus's eyes were twinkling as he swung his feet over the bed and slowly placed them in contact with the cold marble floor.

"I believe we need Severus. We would all love to ask our potions master a few questions"

The other staff members sat up in response, all shocked and overjoyed. Professor Sprout's eyes widened as she took in what was said.

"You don't mean that Severus-"

"Oh yes, if I remember correctly, he paid all of us a night visit. I must say I was so tired I do not recall much. However, I do recall Severus talking and administering a potion. I can only assume that is the reason I did not see him sooner. I had wondered where he ran off too."

* * *

><p>While he spoke, the alarms went off in Snape's room. He flung the papers he was grading to the side. He jolted from his seat yet immediately stumbled back into his chair from the heat of the fire and cried out. When had he moved this close to the flames? He shoved his chair back to its normal position with a snarl and examined his singed robes. The alarm sounded again. He quickly snatched a fistful of floo-powder and stepped through to the infirmary. He stumbled tiredly into the room and gazed with wonder at the hale faces before him.<p>

"Severus! Here you are! And just when we needed to speak with you!"

After recovering from the spell their health had put him in, he turned his back to the staff as much as he could to face the petite blonde.

"Well," he barked. "What's wrong with them?"

His glare was menacing as he created an intimidating aura from his look. The healer seemed to shrink before him. The dark shadows under his eyes and his haggard appearance only served to increase her wariness of his as he loomed like a shadow.

"Severus, do not scare her like that! Don't worry m'dear, he means no harm."

Despite the commanding tone of Poppy, Severus ignored her completely. Yet the  
>Healer's assistant was able to collect herself in the time Poppy spoke.<p>

"Ah, I remember you! You were that man who stormed out of the room after Healer Bramble diagnosed the professors!" Looking over him once more she gazed at his quizzically. "Are you alright?"

He huffed with annoyance.

"Like I give a damn, what of their condition?"

She gave him a curious look before pulling out the parchment of the staff's files and glancing over it once more.

"Before I get too carried away with my excitement, let me call in Healer Bramble. He may be able to make sense of all this. As of right now, I have not found any trace of the virus, and the five of them are a living testament to that fact. Hm, I just want to be sure. I may have made a mistake."

Poppy voiced her approval as the blonde moved to the fire to call the healer. Professor Sprout gaze Snape a curious look before joining the other witch by the fire. The others glanced at Severus expecting another retort to pass his lips. Instead, he gazed deadpanned at the spot the girl had previously been. His clothes looked wrinkled and disarrayed. His sleeves were rolled up just above his elbows with the head of the dark mark slightly visible under a thick white bloodstained bandage that wrapped around his left arm. His eyes almost glowed red in the fire-light from exhaustion.

"Severus, you look horrible."

He turned his head slightly to gaze at Minerva out of the corner of his eye, not wanting to meet her concerned gaze head on. His expression remained passive before he smirked slightly, but it was more of a weak smile that hardly touches his eyes. She raised her eyebrows at him in concern.

His full attention was pulled towards the teachers when a loud sniff resounded throughout the room.

"I don kno how yer managed t'pull it off!" Hagrid sobbed as he dabbed at his eyes with his bed sheet. Snape winced at the emotional display. "I thought we w're done for bu' then ya came!"

Hagrid seemed to have broken the silent barrier and Snape now found him confronted with five beaming faces.

"That was very dangerous you know! Who knows what could have happened!" Poppy scolded him but the smile on her face betrayed her relief.

"Youngest potion master indeed." Flintwick squeaked. "Well done!"

"I don't know how you managed. Thank you," Minerva nodded.

"I'm so proud of you, my child." Albus was absolutely radiant as he gazed at Severus.

Severus's face became unreadable once again. His brows twitched slightly as his thoughts raced. He just gave them a preliminary potion which might impair the virus. And who knew the side effects the potion had? He might have just handed them a life of hell. Were they dense? If he were them, not even the hounds of hell would be able to withstand his furry. He could not believe he gave them the potion. According to his research it should work perfectly, but all the other trials in the past should have worked as well but failed.

If faced with the same decision, he would change nothing. There was too much at risk that the potion could save. Before the teachers could question him further, Severus was pulled out of his thoughts when from the flames in the fireplace, a man emerged. He was dressed in golden robes with silver fringe. His turban hat covered most of his bald head. Looking up from the fire, a jolt of awe consumed his features when he noticed the professors before he smiled in greeting.

"Professors! How are you this morning?"

"Ah Rutherford, I believe we are all dying to know."

The man nodded at Poppy's retort, pulled out his wand and walked to her bedside.

"Let's get right to it then, shall we ladies and gentlemen? Agatha, if you would please?"

The healer's assistant pulled out her wand and moved over to Bramble.

"So, Poppy, I'm sure you know the drill."

She glanced at him with a smirk before answering.

"I feel fantastic actually. No fatigue from the illness, no joint or muscle pains like before, I feel great!"

Bramble looked at her in slight shock at this exclamation before letting her know he would be preforming a variety of charms on her again. He started to mutter old Celtic incantations and noted the results with his wand on a clean sheet of parchment which Agatha looked over to insure it held the correct information. Once he had finished the incantation, he pulled out a potion and wafted the fumes to her nose. She promptly sneezed a bright green milky liquid into a handkerchief that Bramble held in front of her. He gave her a smile before examining the color and jotting down some extra notes with his quill. He looked over the results and glanced back at poppy with an incredulous look.

"What? What is it?"  
>"Your health! It is perfect! How can this be?"<p>

Poppy's eyes glimmered.

"you know something Poppy? What is it?"

Poppy's eyes trailed to Severus who despite his best effort to pay attention, found himself gazing mesmerized at the fire in the fireplace. The other teachers who had been talking quietly hushed and followed the Bramble's gaze to Severus.

The fire crackled and snapped in the quiet new silence of the room. The light cast a shadow over his figure leaving much of his face hidden in darkness. He felt drawn to the light in his tired state. The cold wrapped around his body like a snake as he waited for the diagnosis of his colleges.

Once Bramble tore his gaze away from Snape, he and Agatha moved to each teacher and preformed the same spells. The teachers each discussed what they were going to do about the lessons their students had missed and how fortunate they were that the disease only lasted two and a half days. When he had finally finished his scans, he addressed the teachers.

"I'll let you know my diagnosis in a few minutes as I discuss them with my helper."

"Of course." They nodded in understanding.

The twain poured over the results of the test and discussed them in hushed voices. They glanced a few times a Severus who remained by the fire before turning to address the teachers.

"Well, although I don't know how to explain it, congratulations! I cannot find any imperfections with your health or any resemblance of you ever having the virus. I really do not have much to tell you. Perhaps it passed you by?"

The healer smiled as Hagrid let out another sob of relief and dabbed at his eyes. The other teachers gave their own silent thanks as well.

"There is no reason why the five of you cannot resume your positions at this school. I'm sure everyone will be overjoyed. We are lucky to not loose such great professors as you."

As he beamed at them, they turned their curious gaze to Severus awaiting his explanation.

"How did you do it Severus?"

Flintwick asked with an inquisitive look. All eyes now turned to Severus who, to their surprise, was not paying much attention to the staff members at all. He had listened to the healer's report with acute attention. After he heard of their favorable condition, he had been drawn back to the warmth of the flame. He pulled his cloak tighter around him and hid his hands in the folds of his fabric as he leaned toward the warmth. He could hardly feel his toes. That was not good. He moved his feet closer to the fire so that his shoes were almost touching the hot embers. Before he could move closer to the fire, he felt hands pull him back by his right upper arm. He stumbled back. Broken out of his trance, Snape rounded on the healer in distaste.

"Just what. Do you think. You are doing? Hm?"

As if stuck at by a venomous snake, bramble pulled his touch away from Snape and took a half step back. He found himself stunned for a few minutes before he was able to answer. When he had touched the Snape, he had suddenly felt his blood run cold. As if he had been out in the frigid air of winter for half of the day and then come in to find the house just as chilled as the outdoor wind. He instinctively gazed at the top of the dark mark visible under Snape's bandages.

"Severus?"

He turned to bark at Albus. "What?"

"The potion. How did you cure us?"

"How did I cure you? Surely someone with your intelligence can figure out that I created a potion and administered it to you."

Albus's mood changed from curious excitement to concern. He could recall many incidents when Severus would improve a potion or create a new potion. Every time he would rush excitedly into Albus's room, chase out whoever the man was talking to with disguised sarcasm, and then dive into the full detailed explanation of his research, the complications involved, and the final results of his study. His reluctance to speak of the potion was unsettling.

"Grumpy as always I see." Poppy snorted at him. He glared in her direction which caused her to laugh slightly at his grumpy mood.

"Sir? Did you really cure them?"

Agatha looked at him in wonder. Bramble also remained silent, watching the dark man carefully.

Severus froze at the direct question. He could not tell them. He could not tell them how he cured the teachers. Of course they already knew of his fascination with the dark arts, but he had no desire to stir up animosity among the staff. Although the dark arts were not illegal, he knew what Albus and the others thought of them. To the staff, they were a magic for dark, evil witches and wizard. Voldemort's association with the dark arts made the practice of the art even more inauspicious to the staff members. Healers were even more irascible when the dark arts were involved. Causing horrendous injuries without adequate treatment, the dark arts reasonably elicited strong prejudice against the arts among healers.

Severus needed to answer, but carefully. He built up his occlumency shields to further protect his lie from Albus's searching eyes. Exhaustion made it harder for him to quickly raise his shields. After a moment of silence, he glanced at the teachers and spoke. After all, he was not going to lie, simply avoid the truth.

"Using the research of past attempts to cure the disease, including spells and potions, I was able to develop a potential formula that might eliminate the virus using the Vestibulum luctus flower. "

"What? The Vestibulum luctus? How did you find it? Was someone selling them?"

Severus allowed himself to smirk at the healer's exclamation. Most people were unaware that the flower could be found in the forbidden forest. Most established potions masters knew the flower most would be best found in the forest, yet the dangers of the woods stopped most witches and wizards from entering its vast domain. Those who entered it without thought were foolish to think only dark creatures awaited them in the woods which was thick with plants and dangerous insects.

"So you entered the forbidden forest?"

Severus glared at Albus.

"Obviously. Did you think I would find one at the local potions store in honeydukes? I think not."

"Ya should ave took fang wi'yer. He way be a bloody coward bu' he'd ave look afta ye!"

"Were in the forest was the flower? Was it deep in the woods?"

Severus flicked his angry gaze to healer bramble who promptly decided to keep quiet.

"So all this time you were studying and searching for this flower? Severus, why did you not have some of the staff help you! Anyone you asked would have been more than happy to give you a hand! Did you get any sleep at all?"

Professor Sprout spoke slightly exasperated as she gazed at the man.

The healer shook his head in awe.

"This is…this is fantastic! You must submit the formula at once to the ministry! Now we have a way to help people if this virus should ever emerge again!"

The excitement in the room was buzzing as the teachers exchanged glances. Snape's face remained neutral. He had no intention of ever disclosing the recipe. Perhaps he would keep a copy if it was ever needed again, but he would not let the whole world have another reason to tarnish his reputation as a filthy death-eater. He imagined the horrified look on the healer and his assistant's face if he told them that the potion involved blood sacrifice, magic circles with the blood of dragons for heat and infusion with dark magic.

The only person he knew that had ever poured dark magic into a potion was Voldemort. In his service, Severus had been forming a potion on his master's request that would cause the victim to enter a realm of horror in their mind. Voldemort could then manipulate then to do his will. After failing two times, Voldemort showed him how to infuse dark magic into the potion. It came out like a dark mist from his chest and spiraled into the potion. No, he would not tell them about that.

"Indeed, I am afraid I shall have to find the recipe first. I do hope it was not burnt. In my haste to rush here a part of my lab set fire and-"

"Set fire!"

"Good gosh Severus! Are you alright?"

"A small fire could hardly have done much harm, Minerva."

Severus gestured to his burnt robes from when he had stumbled into the fire and the ash that covered them.

"Lucky you were not hurt. Well nevertheless, I am sure you will still remember the recipe. I would love to work on further testing it!"

Snape nodded slightly. He could tell Albus knew he was withholding information by the way he regarded him. What did he think? That he sold his soul to the devil in order to learn the cure for this disease? The only thing that matter was they were cured. If the headmaster asked later, he would not deny him the information.

After speaking to Professor Sprout one last time and the teachers, Bramble and Agatha gathered their notes and turned to Severus.

"I'm excited to see the stir your potion causes in the medical world! Who knows, maybe it could help lead to more cures?"

The two gave last instructions to the teachers and then stepped through the fireplace back to the hospital. Once they had gone, Severus glanced over the teachers one last time before turning to leave. He heard Poppy quickly shift out of bed and walk over to him.

"Now Severus, were do you think you are going? Up for two days studying, not eating properly, and a midnight adventure into the woods hm? I want you to stay here and rest up. And, let me have a look at that arm. You seemed to have neglected to change the bandages."

Severus backed away from her and all but snarled his response.

"There is no way I'm going to be locked in this blasted room! I'll see to the bandages myself."

He pulled his arm to his chest away from her reach and glared at her.

"Severus, really?" Poppy exclaimed.

"Of course here we go again." Minerva rolled her eyes.

"I must agree with Minerva, Severus. I must insist that you lie down and allow Poppy to look over you, especially as you were in the forbidden forest."

They were just on their death bed and now they were trying to lock him in the infirmary? Their meddlesome behavior might make him regret ever saving them.

"If the five of you are well enough, which you are, I will take my leave of your…charming…presence. If you have need of me, call me but only if it is of the utmost importance. I have no desire to waste my time further."

He swept towards the fireplace as Albus gazed at the agitated man thoughtfully. He spoke softly and tenderly.

"I am sorry Severus. But you know, it was not my choice to leave you like that. But you have changed that and now we can all remain here. Your actions were truly honorable however you accomplished them. I am truly sorry that you had to fear for our sakes."

Snape hesitated as Albus spoke. As soon as the man finished, he stepped into the fireplace and back into his own rooms. Once alone, a slight smile to graced his lips. He had done it. They were really alright. He sighed and allowed relief to wash over him. Damn Albus. Perhaps he had his occlumency shields down, and the old man managed a slight glimpse at his thoughts the night before? The man always did know him so well.

Severus was still astonished at himself. When he had learned of the virus infecting the five teachers, he assumed he would feel sorrow at their quick passing. He would morn their death and move on with life. Instead his chest felt so much pressure at the thought of them dying in three days he expected his breath to come in gasps. All that occupied his thoughts was the image of them dead and cold in the ground.

And Albus, rotting away like some discarded log would lie six feet under the ground. No more lemon drops, nights of playing chess, annoying small talk, cups of tea by the fire, nothing. Just cold black death. He would never admit it before, but he treasured their relationship. Although a very independent man and if asked he strived on being alone, he craved attention, human interaction. He would not admit it to himself, but the fact remained. And now it was quite clear that Albus meant a lot more to him than one who could help him repay his debt to Lily.

He could deny it no longer. He cared about those five people: Minerva with her house rivalry and intelligent conversations, Flitwick and his helpful charms, Hagrid with his friendly aura (although he still preferred to avoid the man), and Albus. Albus with his smiles and understanding ways, his dear friend and mentor. Although they did not always see eye to eye, he would trust him.

That was perhaps the thing that scared him most when he learned of the disease. When he finally allowed himself to trust this man and even care about him, he would leave him. He could not help but feel betrayed although he knew Albus had no control over the illness he caught. It was a stupid feeling and he cursed whatever god or person had awakened his emotions and allowed him to feel anything other than sadistic enjoyment at other people's pain.

There was too much to lose. Lily's ended friendship and death had taught him that lesson well. The sorrow of death was too strong for him to fight and conquered his entire soul. It was foolish to care now. He signed in frustration. But was it not also foolish to be alone? It allowed for too many dark thoughts and too many questions that no one would answer. But was that not what he had always been? Alone.

He broke away from his thoughts, not willing to travel down that road tonight. There were more pressing matters for him to attend to. The mystery of the potion still remained unclear. He knew if he was properly rested, he would have caught the perpetrator by now. He yawned as fatigue assaulted his sensed once more. He could investigate later in the day. It was still morning and nothing would get done without rest.

He climbed into bed and fell asleep without taking off his shoes.

* * *

><p>Hmm...i feel like this went a little too fast. It also felt like some of the characters faded into the background and then they speak and it seems like WOW they exist? oh yeah! *sign* oh well. I'll work on getting better at writing all of that. :) Soo what did you think?<p> 


	3. It's so Nice to have a Life

Yay the third chapter! Hm...i ended up rewriting this a lot but i still don't really know how i feel about it...Nevertheless, happy reading!

* * *

><p>While Severus slept, the castle filled with excitement. The five teachers had assumed their position at the staff table. Albus was addressing the students of Severus's heroic actions. Everyone was waiting for the man of honor. However, all five of the teachers made it clear after contemplating Severus's disarrayed appearance, decided it would be best if he would be allowed to sleep. Yet, The tables were heaping with chicken legs, cauldron cakes, pots of beef stew, rolls, fresh apples, vegetables of all kinds, and all different kinds of foods decoration the table. The lights above the students glittered, and the sky burst into sparkles. Fireworks of all kinds rained down from the ceiling.<p>

"I must say Albus, I thought I was dreaming when he came in at night."

Albus chuckled slightly at Minerva's comment.

"Ah, I had a feeling he would not let us down."

"Let us down? We did not even know he was going to help us? He is lucky he had a good excuse for not visiting. Otherwise, he would have answered to my ghost!"

"I must confess it was in the back of my mind to send the elves out to find him for me so I would have been able to speak to him before I died."

Minerva laughed at the image.

"I don't suppose he would have been very happy to see you then."

"No, I do not suppose he would have. But I do not believe he would have enjoyed seeing me at all in those circumstances."

"Do you think he is alright? He looked very tired, and no one saw him after he left for his room."

"I am sure he rests soundly now."

"Hm, well he sure knows how to attract attention."

"Oh?"

"Albus, the man just saves five wizards and witches from certain death by creating a cure for a virus known for its efficiency to kill. And then, he disappears."

"He never cared for crowds. But I feel this time he is simply sleeping soundly. Let him rest."

"Hm, now I know you do not want to embarrass him with a huge celebration, but what if the staff were to put together a little…oh…celebratory banquet as a surprise? After all, is it not a shame he does not get to see the items the elves created? Some of these creations are remarkable."

Albus's eyes twinkled as he regarded the wicked sparkle in Minerva's eyes.

"Minerva…I think that would be a fabulous idea."

* * *

><p>Cheers broke out in the Gryffindor common room. A bang of red and gold sparkles covered the ceiling and sent confetti all over the crowded room.<p>

"Alright mates—"

"Let the back from the dead party—"

"Begin!"

Fred and George sent off another round of confetti and charmed music to fill the room. Throughout the room people were celebrating, enjoying sweets from the kitchen and talking of the teacher's near death experience. In a corner of the room after marveling at the party and joining in with the excitement, Ron, Harry, and Hermione huddled close to talk.

"Thank gosh the gloom over the castle is gone! It was suffocating!"

"How the hell do you think he did it?"

"Didn't you hear the teachers? They said he created the potion himself! No one has ever cured the Fragarach virus before! Ever! Gosh I bet he is going to be famous!"

"But he had to be doing it for something, eh? I doubt he healed the staff for nothing."

"What does he have to do for you to admit that he is not working for Voldemort, make you rich?"

Harry laughed and Ron looked at Hermione thoughtfully.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Besides Ronald, if he was working for Voldemort, wouldn't he just let Dumbledore die? No one told him to make the potion."

"Well maybe Voldemort needs him for something? Or he wants to finish him off himself."

"Well Ron, saving Dumbledore just screamed to the world that Snape's not a Death-eater. At least that's one less thing to worry about."

"Hm, I suppose."

"Even if it was just for money?"

"Harry!"

"Alright alright, so he isn't all that bad."

"Well it is kind of hard to hate him now that he saved everyone. I mean blimey! Albus Dumbledore the greatest wizard alive dies from a virus! Who knows what could happen then! Voldemort would have free range!...well if he comes back that is."

The three exchanged wary glances.

"ah well, any chance his new found heroic heart could save his students from drowning in all this homework he assigned while he was out saving the staff?"

Harry gave Ron a doubting look as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'll definitely go back to hating him when I have to put up with the git in class again."

"Yip pretty much."

"You too are impossible."

Harry laughed as he munched on a Snape shaped chocolate.

"You know, I think the elves went a little too far in the celebrations," he remarked as he examined the figurine and other treats the elves made for the occasion: thank you cakes, little flags and treats.

Hermione frowned.

"Shouldn't we have had the banquet when he was in the great hall though? After he rested?"

Harry and Ron exchanged uneasy glances.

"Blimey Hermione? Are you serious."

"He would have a field day! He isn't one for the celebrations thing."

"Or happy…fun things."

She rolled her eyes again.

"Well, I think we should have waited."

"I think the teachers know what is best. Even they didn't want to elicit his rage!"

Examining his half-eaten chocolate again, Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"I know these are to celebrate him and all but don't you think they are a little…"

Just as he spoke, Ron swiped up his own chocolate Snape and ripped the head off with his teeth.

"…Liberating."

Harry laughed, and Hermione could not help but smirk.

"Hey Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Give me one of those."

* * *

><p>The sun started to slide over the horizon. Light shined through the windows of Hogwarts and the glass twinkled signaling the beginning of a new day. In the dark of the dungeons, Severus stirred. After waking and making the bed, He threw his clothes and shoes into a corner. He unraveled the bandage at his right arm and admired the clean cut. It would be hardly noticeable when it healed and was well worth the effort. Blood just had so many uses. He was lucky the potion only required his human blood among other common animals.<p>

Once showered and fully dressed, his feet moved into his potions lad to examined it with fresh eyes. It made no sense! How could the potion just disappear? Yet anything was possible in the mess that was once his lab. He scowled at the countless books and papers littering his room. Various potions bottles lined the walls and a large board he had charmed projected his notes. Blood speckled the floor from his cut. In all, it was a disaster. The room resembled the after effects of a small tornado or perhaps a group of children having a go at his lab. Snape angrily charmed the room back in order. The books danced through the air neatly into place, and the floor wiped clean. Items everywhere quickly jumped through the air to organize at his command. He looked over the room for any object that was missing or perhaps an extra object. Nothing.

Perhaps…a magic circle would…

He glanced at the clock.

"Seven am?"

Wait, seven o'clock? He had slept for the whole day and throughout the night without ever waking up once? Great, now his mental alarms were starting to malfunction. Perfect. The last time that happened, he was a first year at Hogwarts. He learned the only way to avoid the marauders was to eat early, keep to the common room and go to class early, which is just what Severus had tended to do. Wonderful. He also was in no mood to teach a handful of dunderheads how to brew potions. The last thing he wanted to do was stop them from blowing their heads off. He had enough of heroic actions to last him a lifetime.

Perhaps he could assign the students another essay. Although that was all they had been doing the past two days he was absent. Study hall. That was it. The one and only time he would ever allow it. He was going to assign study hall. He simply did not have the time to plan anything else and the last thing he wanted were more wonderful essays to grade. This would go down in history.

He was about to storm through the door when an elf startled him by popping into the room at his feet. The elf wore a flowered knitted headband and a yellow sweater.

"Master Severus sir?"

"What now?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you sir!"

"Now?"

"Yes sir!"

He growled his teeth annoyance. Albus wanted to see him. That meant he wanted to know about the potion. That also meant the man was working. He heard the ruffle of clothing in front of him and glanced where the elf remained standing.

"Are you done? What else?"

"Erm, well sir, Twinkle wanted, all the elves are very grateful to Master Severus sir! We was thinking that master Dumbledore was a goner. The elves have a surprise for Master Severus! We hope yous will liking it!"

Without warning the little elf dashed forward and wrapped her small arms around Severus's legs. He froze in shock.

Unknown to Severus who was not too fond of house elves, the small creatures did have a sense of self preservation. Thus, after such a horrendous act, the elf fled the scene of the crime, disappearing with a cloud of smoke before the man could even comprehend what had just happened to him.

"Damn that elf!"

Now he had elves hugging him. What else was going to happen? Would Potter start behaving in his class? He scoffed and then let out a sign. He had not seen any of the professors since he stormed out yesterday morning. He wondered if they are all going about their duties. He would have to say something to them he supposed. But then again, perhaps Albus could simple talk to them and he would not have to. Wait, since when did he have to explain anything at all? He strode up the many steps and staircases to the gargoyle. When he finally reached the office, he peaked in and looked around. Albus was nowhere in sight.

Walking into the office, he glanced around the room. Figures the man would call him and then decide to not show. Maybe the virus returned after all and he did not have the strength to move his body from the toilet? He meant the thought to invoke scorn for the man, but he suddenly filled with dread at the thought and glanced warily around the room. In all his years at Hogwarts, the man was always awaiting his arrival when he called Severus. Looking under the desk and around objects, he walked to Albus's rooms and knocked on the door.

"Albus?"

He knocked again.

"Headmaster?"

He hesitated, unsure of whether or not his presence would be allowed before pushing the door open. The rooms were dimly lit and a few red embers glowed in the diminished fire. His skin felt tight around his muscles as he moved further into the rooms.

"Albus?"

Was he looking for a carcass? A shell of a man that had passed on in the night? His chest burned as he continued fearfully into the rooms, glancing around the large patterned furniture. As he walked to the bedroom, he called louder.

"Albus?"

Still no sound. He eased into the room and looked around from the doorway before entering completely. The bedroom appeared empty. He crept towards the bathroom, looking inside just to be sure. When he had looked thorough out the rooms he stood still for a moment and took a deep breath.

Of course nothing would be wrong with Albus. The house elf had told him to go see the headmaster, so would it not be logical that the elf had just seen the headmaster five to ten minutes ago? The elf would have notified him if anything was wrong. Unless something happened in a few moments but that seemed illogical. That meant Albus would have had to leave his office, but Severus had just confirmed there was no one in his rooms. Could Albus have gone down for breakfast? It was not like the man to call him and then not arrive for his own summons.

He sighed in exasperation and rubbed his temples in frustration. Perhaps he was simply overreaction. He was angry and annoyed that he slept through the whole day and was now jumping to conclusions like a hotheaded Gryffindor. Was it honestly rational to burst into the headmaster's room and search every corner? Should he not have asked a house elf to tell him where the man was? He trudged back in to Albus's office and sank into the chair in front of his office, embarrassed at his foolishness.

Fawkes chirped as he reentered the room and flew over to perch on the desk in front of him. Its feathers shook and fluttered as it settled down to gaze at him. He glared at it for a while. But, then it leaned its head down towards his fingers. Thinking it meant to bit him or nibble his finger as it would do to Albus sometimes, he swiped at the bird to chase it back to its perch

"Get away you blasted bird!"

It hovered in the air before settling on the arm of his chair Snape occupied. As he was contemplating whether to hex the bird or leave it alone, Albus rushed into the room. He stood up abruptly and glared at him. The old man had the decency to look guilty for a moment.

"Severus…I…I do apologize. I was just finishing up the…well…"

He trailed off awkwardly, which earned him no response from Severus. The two exchanged glances. Albus opened his mouth to speak when suddenly an explosion of feathers swooped up from behind Severus. Startled, Severus stumbled forward, almost rammed into Albus, and flung his hands up to smack at the bird who had alighted on his shoulder. In another explosion of feathers, Fawkes flew from the assault to alight on Albus's shoulders as Severus wiped out his wand in rage.

"If that Bird will not leave me be, I will make it!"

"Why Severus, I believe Fawkes was only saying hello."

"Keep your pet on a leash, what did you want so I can leave its awful presence?"

Albus stroked the bird's feathers chuckling as Snape rolled eyes. Of course the headmaster thought it was funny.

"Perhaps he was merely attempting to thank you Severus."

Snape quirked an eyebrow as Fawkes attempted to fly towards him again but was stopped by Albus's hand.

"He really is quite fond of you, you know. He hardly ever takes food from anyone else but me."

Snape glared at the bird in annoyance. For some reason, Albus's pet had taken a liking to eating his biscuits whenever Albus had him for tea. Albus moved from the doorway to two armchairs where he could sit in a casual setting with his friend.

"You are ridiculous."

Nevertheless, He sank into the arm-chair across from Albus. They sat in silence for a while, observing the other. Only Fawkes's restlessness broke the silence every now and then.

"You did not call me here because you needed something?"

"No."

"Then why might I ask did you find it necessary to waste my time?"

"I felt that perhaps, you were in need Severus?"

Severus's face remained passive as he studied the old man across from him.

"And that is why you felt the need to call me here?"

Albus sighed. "yes, and I must say, you did worry me."

"I worried you?" He gave albus an incredulous look. _I was not the one dying._ Albus ignored him and continued.

"If you will not allow poppy to look over you I thought perhaps you would consent to me casting a spell or two? I have learned a few over my years. Hm?"

"I hardly need you fussing over me. I assure you Albus, I do not need anything."

"It could not hurt."

"I said no Albus"

"Did you already cast a few yourself?"

"…I am fine."

"For me then?"

Severus said nothing as he leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. Albus stood up and muttered a few spells at Severus. A few green words appeared above his head which glowed for a while and then vanished. After the spells were finished Albus clapped his hands together in triumph.

"Wonderful! Nothing at all, other than your poor weight my boy. Hm, you are rather thin, did you know? Perhaps I should invite you to afternoon tea with me more often and we could have sandwiches with those biscuits you like?"

"Do not make any ideas Headmaster. Pester me again like that bird and I will be gone."

Albus sighed and sat across from his Potion's master again. Something was troubling him; otherwise he would have long ago stormed from the room insulting Albus for a pointless summons. Albus was also hoping for an opportunity to bring up the potion, as Severus seemed reluctant to breach the topic. He just hoped his friend did not do anything foolish in his quest to save their lives.

* * *

><p>So Albus is going to talk to Sev about the potion and Sev still has not figured anything out about his missing potion :0 I was going to include their conversation in this chapter but i felt like this was a good stopping point for now even though it does break up the conversation. All in all, please review! It makes my day sunny :)<p> 


	4. You could have been free

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! I really like this chapter actually. It was fun to write :) (not that the others wern't fun but his one was really exciting...probably because it is slightly darker?) But nevertheless, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Albus glanced once more at Severus whose gaze was now fixed on Fawkes. The two were locked in a battle of wills. The only thing keeping it at bay was the hand Albus extended to gently stroke his pet. Nothing in Fawkes's demeanor suggested hostility. It seemed to exhibit a sense of longing, a need to reach the dark man. Albus ruffled the phoenix's feathers and examined him thoughtfully. He had never seen his pet quite so worked up, and it only served to light his nerves more on edge.<p>

"Severus? How did you make the potion? You have not yet told me of your newest amazing discovery! Come now I wish to hear all about it like usual!"

He spoke lightly in hope that Severus would not suspect his uneasiness. Although knowing his friend, he could already read his every discomfort. There was no sense in dragging on the silence or continuing the small talk.

Severus willed his eyes to look at Albus. His pupils widened slightly as his heart pumped a beat faster, yet not enough for him to notice. Perhaps he could tell an alternate version of his tale? Surely the headmaster would be able to discover his lie. Moreover, he had no desire to lie to the man in front of him. But much as he loathed admitting, a new eye would help him discover where his potion had gone. The older man was not a potions master, but he knew much more than the average Joe on the street. Most people that would attempt to have a potions conversation would only be put to shame by Snape's vast knowledge. Albus would not. That and the man's curiosity made it easy to tempt him into discussing the latest use for pigeon guts or fingerworms etc.

"Come now, do not make me beg for the details."

"Perhaps I do not wish to disclose those details. Am I not allowed any privacy on the matter?"

"Why is there a need for it? You did not do anything illegal?"

"You believe I would?"

"I'm not sure what you would do my child. But I do know you can be fiercely loyal almost to a fault."

"Tch, to a point."

"And?"

"What do you think I would have done?"

"Nothing foolish I hope. Nothing that would put you in harm's way."

"Many people would consider it foolish. I see it as the means to an end."

"Which end is that?"

"To save you. All of you."

They remained silent after his soft declaration which had released some of the tension building in the room. Fawkes made a soft squawk and stretched his winds slightly, shuffling his feet. Albus stroked his feathers once more to calm the creature. When the bird settled, they shifted their attention back to one another.

"You still have not answered me Severus."

"Did it ever occur to you—in that brilliant mind of yours Dumbledore—that I have no intention to?"

"I also believe you would have left my office long ago if you truly had nothing to tell me…Was it truly nothing foolish?"

"…nothing illegal."

"Foolish then?"

"Perhaps only to those ignorant of it."

"You dance around it. Was it not exciting?"

"More than you know."

"Then why not tell me!"  
>"Do not act such a child Albus. It is unbecoming."<p>

"I act this way because your silence begets concern."

"Concern for what?"

"Severus, you know how I feel about Dark magic."

"You assume too much, headmaster."

"I am not angry, merely concerned. From my experience, all dark potions require a sacrifice."

"Did I say it was such a potion?"

"Perhaps not, but you did not tell me otherwise. So I thought to myself, what would Severus never wish to discuss with me…"

"You ask the wrong question. What would the headmaster scoff at the thought of?"

"I simply disapprove of them."

"Of course the great noble Dumbledore would disapprove of these tasteless acts and the people who preform them."

"That is an entirely different matter"

"Is it really?"

"What did you have to sacrifice? I know most dark potions require the use of a sacrifice."

"That is my own affair. You have no need to meddle into it."

"I merely wish to know that it was not too great."

"I never said I used her help."

"Whose?"

"Stay out of my business headmaster."

"Severus, what happened?"

"I saved your bloody life that's what happened!"

"At what price."

"My soul."

"What?"

Severus laughed sardonically.

"Honestly Headmaster, do you really think I would give my soul? I am not such a fool."

Albus glared at the dark man before him. If he was not as worried as he was, he would have long ago scoffed at his attitude.

"Severus."

"Albus"

"At what price?"

"I do not recall saying there was a price."

"Severus please."

"Nothing would be too great."

Albus sighed and leaned back in his chair. Although Severus's comments were usually laced with warning and anger, he found himself rendered unable to argue with the man's soft hints of affection. Despite the tension, the conversation was going remarkably well. While Albus disapproved of the Dark Arts, he also understood they were largely a part of the dark man's character. He also recognized that Severus had somehow managed to create a healing potion using the dark arts, which suggested there was much more to learn about them then perhaps he wished to realize.

Dark arts were notoriously recognized and used by dark wizards and witches. She consumed and turned many, drowning them in the promises she offered. Was it possible that if one could withstand her temptations of power the arts would cause no harm? He only hoped him and the other teachers did not begin to sprout second heads as a result. Anything could happen now.

"I did not think to use dark arts at first. I had strayed from her grasp since Voldemort's death and had no desire to be seduced again. The research by Clovis Alston and Fulton Earwickle were the first things I scrutinized. I thought perhaps I could tweak their failed attempts and create something workable.

Yet, every recipe I devised had some flaw, something that would last for a few days then fail, prolong the process and ultimately stretch out the disease to where it became a beautiful dance between pain and death. I had no intention, however, of increasing you suffering, although I might have just to give myself more time.

As I dove into my research, it became clear to me. I could not devise a cure, for I was not using the depth of my knowledge. Light does not always come with a healing touch. It can burn and blind. Could not the same be said of dark arts? That she could not only harm but heal?"

"Dark magic is made to harm Severus. Is that not what it is all ab—"

"Speak again and I will hex your tongue out of your mouth. If I wished for a lecture I would have preached this story to the healer."

"Forgive me Severus. I could not he—"

"Fascinated with this idea, I searched in the restricted section for the books I needed. Edmar's Interpretation of the Arts proved the most helpful. With the knowledge from the book and the knowledge I already possessed, I was able derive several theories of the potion. Yet, they were both impossible. One required a life sacrifice—I believe—which I had no desire to steal and the other was even less desirable. But it could have been so simple. With my death eater robes hiding my identity it would be easy to…

But I fought her and I soon came upon the realization of the potential the Vestibulum luctus flower held. The rare plant had been somewhat of a miracle worker in ancient potions, so it was perfection. Coupled with the blood of the brewer, the blood sacrifice would be enough. However, it was still not so simple. I needed something more powerful than a mere flame created by the flick of a wand to simmer and heat my potion. I remembered learning of an incantation for fire while in the Dark Lords serv—"

Severus stopped short and gazed at Albus in anticipation. He had not intended to bring up the Dark Lord's indirect involvement in his success, but his fasciation and excitement of the potion had distracted him. Albus merely nodded at him in a sign to continue. He made no motion of disapproval.

"…service. I tweaked the incantation and used it to ignite a magic circle—similar to one from the ancient arts—that I drew with dragon's blood. I also used a standard iron cauldron to create the potion. The base was tricky on timing, but I was able to complete it down to my exact instructions.

Can you believe that I had to use a live pixie to create this potion? Never before have they been used in such a way in potions. I did not think it possible but she drove me forward; otherwise I do not believe I would have even considered it, completely barbaric. If I had used magic to bind it, the potion would be destroyed. When I thought it was hopeless, she drove me to grab hold of the creature and attempt to shove it into the pot. Its feet only touched the potion and black tendrils shot around it to drag it under with such grace. Not a bone remained! Now, Albus, think of all the possibilities! What more could they be used for?

Once the base was perfected, I infused the liquid with dark magic to strengthen it and stabilize the concoction. If I was right, it should have been extremely explosive at that stage, and I hardly wished to lose a limb. To ready it for my blood, I chanted a mantra that suddenly came to mind until the potion started to create steam that would swirl and twist like snakes in the air.

I added my blood to the potion. After stabilizing it so it could simmer, I entered the forbidden forest to find the flower. I expected it to be hard to find, but somehow I knew just where to look. It was as if the woods knew what I needed and lead me to it, as ludicrous as that sounds. Although it did not surprise me, for she always sees that her ways are carried out. Once I was very deep into the woods, I found the flower, collected it and flower completed the potion, perfected it. Once it dissolved into the potion, I poured it into vials and rushed to administer it to you.

That is how."

They sat for a while in silence. Albus was taking in the younger man's words. He could not deny that the methods saved the lives of him and his colleges, yet the manner it was achieved astounded him. The thought of Severus locked away in his labs creating a potion that used a life sacrifice made his skin crawl. Although he had not created such a potion, he had invented it and taken it into account. He prayed in thanks that his friend did not become desperate and give in to the darkness. But, he would never believe Severus would kill like that, not anymore.

Although he would not kill people, the image of Severus plopping a fully healthy pixie into the steaming concoction did not sit well with him either. That, he noted, was illegal. Although it was only a magical creature, it unsettled him that Severus thought so little of it. The man's ramblings were more fit for the mouth of a mad man then the intelligent wizard before him. Perhaps they still had much to talk about. The man still had much to learn about life that he had not let go from his past. Or perhaps he had been more distraught than Albus realized.

The irony of Tom's involvement in their recovery was not lost on him. It almost seemed fitting that for once Severus was able to use the knowledge in a way of his own choosing.

The use of the magic circle surprised him. It was not necessarily dark magic. Although, it was defiantly old. Wizards and witches had long ago cast aside the art of the circle when the wand was discovered. Even then, not all the magically gifted ever took the time to learn the art. As most circles required a sacrifice for powerful or useful spells, the art was forgotten and lost, thought of as savage. It was definitely powerful and perhaps would be seen as dark magic in the modern world. He stroked his beard in thought.

"The ministry…cannot be told any of this."

"Tch, I am sure they would use it to point to my loyalty to the Dark Lord. Although Dark magic is not illegal, corruption in the ministry…"

"…would lead them to arrest you for treachery or conspiring with Voldemort or some other ridiculous assumption, especially given your background. You told the healer your laboratory caught fire?"

"hm, how else could I keep the bastard at bay."

Despite himself, Albus chuckled slightly.

"They will want to know the cure. I would not be surprised if the ministry came here personally to commemorate you on your discovery."

"How terribly disappointing."

"Disappointing? Why Severus, does that not excite you? That is a high honor."

"Would you like to explain the dark arts of the potion?"

"That is a problem is it not?"

"Thank you for your great wisdom, wise headmaster."

Albus signed. It would look bad if Severus did not release a cure to the ministry. They would no doubt start to meddle in the affair, and it might be taken out of hand. If they gave a fake cure, someone in the future would be left to die on a cure that would do nothing, false hope. If they released the cure, Severus would likely be imprisoned or stripped of his title and the cure would be forbidden, lost forever and unable to help anyone.

"Is it possible that another remedy could be created without the use of dark magic?"

"Impossible! It cannot be done."

"but surely you could—"

"No! When I say it cannot be done I do not mean if I had more time or perhaps with help, no! The method you wish for does not exist. Light magic does not save everything. I can conjure some very nasty spell, none of which are dark."

"There must be some way that we could…"

"I will tell them about most of the potion ingredients I used and other information; I shall make it clear that I no longer possess the cure. Let them attempt to figure it out. Many mad witches and wizards often came across potions and spells by chance or accident and had to work backward to discover how they reached the end result. Let them believe I am such a wizard and see what all their pretty heads come up with as they fail and fail and fail again to recreate my potion."

"Are you sure that is wise my boy?"

"What would you suggest?"

"What if the virus outbreaks again? Would you deny those people their life?"

"I can think of few who even with the cure would consent to its creation, let alone create it. And even less who would willingly accept a dark potion despite its healing properties."

"You do not think a father would do so for his son? A mother for her daughter? Or perhaps a lover for her sweetheart?"

"You think in sentimental terms. They would believe the act evil and vile and wish to die before degrading themselves in such a way, as if saving their life had suddenly become an act against their very soul. No Albus, I do not believe they would."

"The power of love is a marvelous thing, Severus. I would not take it lightly."

"Believe me Albus, I long ago learned of its strangling fingers. Love restricts the mind and blinds it."

"And yet here you are? Was it not out of love that drove you to create this potion for us?"

"Perhaps it was out of fascination or insanity…"

"Never have I known one to be condemned for saving the life of his friends. What you did was out of love, not a desire for the darkness. Perhaps some of your methods should be called into question, but I will not put you through that now and no one else would ever hear of them unless you wish it."

"Perhaps it was out of selfishness? Not all the world is pretty and good as you see it."

"No perhaps not, but what is love if we do not strive to keep our loved ones at our side, healthy and strong and do to what is best for them?"

Fawkes squawked and flew unrestrained to the chair Severus occupied, perching on the armchair. Each wizard was lost in thought. And with the intensity thickening around the room, they hardly noticed the bird's disruption as it pecked at Severus's left arm which was protected by his thick black fabric from the nips of the bird.

"Albus…"

"Yes?"

"I will make sure that if someone truly wishes to use my cure, they will be able to find it. But I will not have it throw around. It is very dangerous to create…in many ways."

"Thank you, my child, for sharing this with me, and thank you for saving our lives."

The younger man said nothing as he turned his gaze to stare at the phoenix pecking at his clothing, while Albus stood up and smoothed his robes. He suddenly felt unsettled. Did he really go too far in creating the potion? Had she reclaimed him for her own once again? Would it start again? The itching, the obsession, the increasing desire for more…

"It is rather late is it not? The staff will be wondering where we have gone. We should probabl—"

"There is one more thing."

Albus gazed at Severus once more.

"The potion, I had it made in a standard sized cauldron. I only used five vials for each of you…and yet, when I returned to my office there was no sign of the potion. No one had entered the room that my spells revealed. Also, not a trace of the dark magic was left in the room. Which is strange for—"

"All dark magic leaves traces behind…hmm…this is very unsettling."

"Could someone have stolen it? I do not see how it would be possible for I checked the room multiple times and nothing was missing. Not even some of my most valuable potions supplies."

"And no one was aware of your task?"

"Not that I was aware, but Albus the potion was created to heal the Fragarachic virus, who would bother stealing such a potion? Unless they wished to claim it as their own but the potion, even in its finished state was highly unstable and had to be kept in very specific conditions to avoid a disaster. If anyone did try steeling it—unless they watched me create it the whole time—it would have caused their death."

"This is indeed puzzling. I shall accompany you to your rooms to perform some spells of my own if you wish?"

"I doubt you will find anything, but I would not have asked just to turn you out."

"After we see the staff then. Come, we have a surprise for you! Ops…I was not supposed to say a word. Do make sure you act surprised, Severus dear, otherwise I may be viciously attacked by a cat when we arrive."

Albus made for the door expecting Severus to follow him. After smirking at Albus's words, he looked at the older man warily but moved to follow him. He started to get up but first flung his arm to his chest as Fawkes sharp beak ripped through his fabric.

"Blasted bird!"

He rushed after Albus to avoid the phoenix and his growing desire to smash it. The two hurried out of the room. He stopped on the way out and examined his torn robes which had exposed the cut he created on his arm. The cut hissed back at his, drawling him with morbid to gaze at the festered wound that looked almost black in the dim light.

"Severus?"

He muttered a quick healing charm and the spot vanished to a clean thin line which disappeared under his mended sleeve. He smirked at the worried expression on his friends face and walked to join him.

"So Albus, please do not tell me this surprise involves lots of people and food."

The old man chuckled and walked side by side with Severus to the staff room, filling the time with pleasant talk.

* * *

><p>Fawkes was left alone in the headmaster's office and sung a quiet song of sadness. The tear in its eye, never reached its friend.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I just love the image of Severus crazily creating this potion. I've always seen him doing things like that when he was in Voldemort's service. He was a death eater after all ;) You have to love that dark side of the guy. His attitude just makes me laugh. Hm..i felt like Albus should have gotten angry at Sev at some point but i guess my story just did not want to work with my logic this time. He will probably discus it with Severus later...or overlook it because he saved his life? no probably not...<p>

Please review :D


	5. The Black

This took a while longer than usual. I actually had it on my computer for the longest time, i just needed to edit it because i don't have a beta. (im sure it still isn't perfect) But to make up for the lost time, the chapter is quite longer! so enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"Oh dear, here they come! Places everyone!"<p>

"And put up your magical shields!"

Laughter sounded threw the staff room at the gibe about Snape's temper. However, they quickly sobered and eyed their wands in thoughtful silence. Two small thumps resounded throughout the room.

"Hurry!"

"Quick everyone!"

"Quiet!"

"—_mixed powdered wormwood and feline elixir in the dorm room and it produced such a smell that my housemates would not let me back into the tower for a week! Of course the combination—"_

"Hey that's my spot!"

"SHHHH!"

"—_was never tested, so how could I have known it to be such a stink bomb at the time! I never got in trouble for it, so I believe my headmaster felt it suitable punishment that I be locked out of my quarters for the week"_

"Hagrid you are not hidden!"

"Use a disillusion charm."

"_Your classmates were too kind. Had someone done that in the Slytherin common room—" _

"Shhh!"

"—_I believe we would have cursed him to always smell the inside of his stomach or something equally discomforting for as long as it would take for someone to develop an antidote."_

"_Ah Severus, that is the difference between Ravenclaws and Slytherins."_

The door to the staff room swiveled open as Albus stepped into the room, followed by Severus. When the two were completely in the room the teachers either moved from behind the furniture or dispelled their charms and the ones on all the decorations. A Slytherin theme adorned the room, silver and green table cloths, confetti busted from flowers and a long table was set up with a large roast, green vegetables, and other various foods and tea.

All the teachers clapped with radiant smiles covering their faces. Severus stared stupefied at the staff, unsure of whether he was horrified, smug or annoyed as all three emotions ran through him.

"Congratulations, Severus!"

Minerva chirped through the applause. Severus shot a scowl at Albus, who laughed and shrugged in reply.

"Come now Severus, I did say there was a surprise."

"You told him there was a surprise! Albus Dumbledore!"

Albus stepped away slightly from Minerva and whispered oops to Severus who rolled his eyes.

Severus twitched slightly as all the teachers smiled at him in anticipation. What the hell did they want? He did not organize the party.

"What?"

The teachers laughed at Severus's annoyance.

"Severus have you even looked at the morning paper?"

"I have had more important things to do than sit around reading the paper all last afternoon, unlike you."

"Hm like regaining your strength I hope?"

"I believe that applies to both of us Minerva."

"Well here read it!"

"The ministry heard about how you saved us. Apparently the healer let everything slip about the case. They are going to give you a high honor. Not quite sure what but the ministry is talking about coming here personally to congratulate you on your discovery."

He glanced at the paper given to him and scanned over the article. There was a photo of himself on the front page. A younger version of himself peered out at him, yet he had no recollection of ever taking or seeing the photo. He seemed to be glancing out of his frame with an expression of perfected apathy. The article title read HOGWARTS POTION MASTER DISCOVERS CURE FOR FATAL DISEASE AND SAVES THE STAFF. He lightly skimmed the article but did not retain any of the information. Where he usually would feel proud at his accomplishment, he simply felt disinterested. He tossed the article on a chair in the staffroom and glanced up at the teachers with a quirked eyebrow. His other shot up as he noticed for the first time that the teachers had surrounded him completely, each one either commenting about the ministry's involvement to each other or to him. _How had he not heard each of them coming closer? And all of them talking? Was he really getting that low in his senses?_

Once again caught up in his musing, he was jolted back into the current events when a large basket was shoved into his arms. He startled and wrapped him arms around it as a reflex to keep it from falling and glanced incredulously at the parcel and then glanced at the large giant in front of him, with the full intention of shoving it right back him face.

"…ome of my rockcakes f'er ya. An them rickerticks were hard t'er find! I fig're tis the least I can do t'er repay yee."

"Rickerticks did you say?"

"The best, straight fr'm the woods. Me an fang fo'nd em we did."

The teachers tried to withhold their laughter again as Severus peered curiously into the large parcel and set it on the table. He grimaced at the amount of food in the package yet looked with interest at the various jars at the bottom of the basket. He pulled out one and examined the blue slimy spheres which filled the jar.

"That there would have ter be the Flogerfluge. Fang sniffed em out. They were hidden in an o'l rottin tree!"

Severus raised an eyebrow at the giant. Was he even aware of how much they cost? He could create almost five new huts like Hagrid's with the cost of the flogerfluge. Even a few of the teachers stared in shock at the gift.

"I cannot accept it."

He shoved the jar back into the basket and attempted to shove it back at Hagrid shied away from the object sheepishly.

"Nah, I insist pr,fessor."

Severus sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration. He was not about to bring up the price which would only insinuate that he was calling the bloke poor, and he had no desire be lectured by Albus or Minerva about social tact.

"Fine."

The other teachers sighed in relief; each had expected more of a fight out of Severus. However, they were also not expecting Hagrid to present the potions master with ingredients. The morning went relatively smoothly after that. At one point when Severus attempted to leave the party, he mentioned he needed to getting ready for class and was met with the embarrassing fact that it was Saturday. When they did sit down to eat, Severus found himself chocking back embarrassment again at the shameless display of his image carved out of watermelon and the other various foods that held similar themes.

"They expect me to eat that? I just love eating myself for breakfast."

"Oh you know the elves; they got so worked up over it all."

"Hm"

Nevertheless, as the smell of the fresh bacon and eggs assaulted his senses, he became acutely aware of his hunger. After pilling his plate full of food, he began to work on devouring it. After he finished about half of his plate, an unpleasant feeling started to settle in his stomach. He took another bit of bacon, lips curling down as he chewed slowly and swallowed. So the elves make a grand looking feast and ensure that it tastes like nothing? He set the bacon down and nibbled a bit of eggs which now seemed like rubber in his mouth. Even the tea he drank lacked flavor. He glanced up at the teachers who appeared to be enjoying their meals and frowned at his own. As Albus started to draw him into the conversation, he pushed his meal aside slightly. Perhaps he would eat something else later.

After the meal, the teachers lingered in the staff room socializing with one another. Albus, Minerva, Flitwick and Severus had moved on from the issue of the cure to more trivial matters such as the recent dementor sightings in Hogsmede that the ministry seemed to have little control over.

"It just does not make sense! I would understand it if they entered the village to feed on the people's emotions, but they have not even done that. They hardly get close enough to affect the people." Flitwick pondered.

"It is indeed strange. I wonder if perhaps they have not simply taken a liking to the forest there?"

Minerva scoffed at him. "Albus be reasonably, the only thing which attracts dementors is souls, lots of them."

"Yes, the ministry should keep them on a tighter leash."

Severus glared at Flitwick. "The ministry is stupid to have them at all, ruthless creature."

"Yes well, I do hope they do not come near the school."

"Fear not Minerva. I will certainly not allow that."

"Yes the wards at Hogwarts are spectacular! Nothing to worry about! Actually did anyone else see the unicorn come out to the edge of the woods? They looked very riled."

"Ah yes I noticed as well. Very curious. They tend to avoid populated areas because of man's greediness I'm afraid."

"Yes well, I wonder what they were up to."

"Simply grazing perhaps?"

"I should think not. They are not likely to prance around Hogwarts simply because the grass is greener on the other side."

Severus rolled his eyes at the comment and shuffled his feet slightly.

"Excuse me"

Severus nodded to the teachers who started at his abrupt leave. Severus, taking no notice, took the nearest chair and pulled it up to the fireplace to warm himself. As he settled, it occurred to him to cast a simple warming charm on himself which he did without hesitation. A hot sensation passes through his blood as the charm took effect causing him to sigh in relief. How could he have not thought to cast a warming charm?

The other teachers looked at each other before glancing at the relaxing form of Severus by the fire. He looked perfectly content to lounge in the populated room by the fire, unfazed by the constant chatter of the teachers. Perhaps he was simply very tired, but they could not think of one time when he had chosen to remain after party instead of slipping away to someplace quiet when he tired of speaking.

"I do hope he had taken a break after all the events of the past few days. Did he ever have Poppy look over him?"

"No he would not allow it, but I preformed all the basic spells myself and he seemed to be perfectly fine. No unexpected wizard's flu." Albus said with a smile.

"Oh I am sure he is merely still tired."

"Hm, I think I'll go talk to him. Make sure there is not some mysterious illness he is catching that we will find out about in a few days."

Minerva left the chattering staff and approached Severus. When she was a few feet away his chair, his head suddenly snapped towards her. Her teacup fell right out of her hands in shock. What had once been his face was replaced with blood and bare muscles. In the place of eyes, two black holes assaulted her vision which bled profusely down his face covering the skin with a thick red-black blood.

"Minerva?"

Suddenly Severus was in front of her, all trace of blood or alterations to his face were gone. He was gripping her shoulders firmly. She became aware that all chatter had ceased to watch her. She allowed him to steer her into the chair he had previously been occupying and place a hand on her forehead.

"She does not have a temperature."

Poppy was beside her, casting various spell and whispering soothing words to her.

"Now Minerva, are you feeling alright dear?"

"I…wha…what was that poppy?"

"What was what?"

Minerva looked from Severus to poppy. _What was that? An after effect from the potion?_

"I…I don't know. Poppy would you look over Severus as well please? I..that was.."

Severus frowned but nodded his approval to appease McGonagall. The mediwitch shot Minerva a worried glace but started casting various spells at Snape as he watched Minerva with a passive expression. Minerva relaxed when the spells showed him in perfect health.

"I'm sorry Poppy, Severus. Perhaps I am simply trying to do too many things at once. I will return to my quarters to rest for a while."

"Of course, if you are not feeling any more dizziness?"

"no no I am fine, excuse me."

Albus shuffled to reach her at the door.

"I believe I shall walk you there, my dear."  
>"Now Albus that is completely unnesses…"<p>

He silenced her with a look and the unspoken message _I need to talk to you_. She nodded and the two left the room together.

"I bet it was her nerves. Some good rest will do her good."

Severus's eyes bore into the doorway. _What had caused Minerva to cry out? Was it the potion? Was the illness coning back? But if the illness came back Poppy would have been able to catch it so it must be something unrelated or the potion is having a strange effect on her…as an animagus it might affect her differently because of her ability which is rare but could happen_…

Frustrated, Severus suddenly fled the room and hurried down to his rooms. Bursting into his lab he glanced at his notes for the potion, yet nothing suggested a possibility for Minerva's strange behavior. It might truly be her nerves, but he did not believe that. But if it really was the potion how could he fix it? Would they all start to die again or would it only be Minerva He let out a breath of air. _One. Two. Three, four, five six seven eightnineten_ _Calm down Snape, it was only her nerves. Nothing you did is causing this, only her old age. And yet, what if something about her caused the aftereffects of the potion to affect her more? Would the others soon experience strange pains or spells like Minerva had? Calm down. Emotions. Emotions. _Were his occlumency shields even up? He closed his eyes and worked to strengthen his hold on them. His eyebrows wrinkled in annoyance causing his head to throb. _Shields, shields, shields, why couldn't he form his shields?_ Suddenly, like the ocean tide, he felt pulled into his thoughts. He started to breath heavy with immense frustration at his lack of control. He growled and suddenly snatched the nearest object, a green table lamp and smashed into the hard stonewall repeatedly until the metal was bent and cut into his hands. He dropped the destroyed lamp to the floor breathing heavily. Staring at the broken object is shock. _What the hell was that? Something is…what…how…_His mind seemed shell shocked after his burst of anger. Severus did have a temper, but never had he simply went through his room destroying objects to blow off steam. It reminded him so much of his father…

"Calm down, calm down, calm down…"

The muttering did little to help his haggard breathing. His senses felt dull and the rapid breaths turned into deep stuttering ones. He started to shiver and could see his breath drag out of his mouth with every exhale. He cast another warming charm on himself, which flared in his blood for a while before fading. His eyes flicked to the empty fireplace which roared to life upon his glance and startled him. _Wandless magic? I did not intend to light the fire? _He cast a warming charm on the room to raise the temperature. _Cold it like the elves keep the castle if the others effected by the weather the reason Minerva but the cold to me helps but fire cannot keep to the fire._

"ARG!"

He cried out in frustration and gripped his forehead with his right hand.

_Cant straight feels col cooo oooo_

Suddenly the headache disappeared as if the pressure had dissipated. He froze as he felt a slimly liquid soak the inside of his left sleeve. He pulled up his sleeve and choked at the foul rotting smell. The wound he had just spelled closed before the party was bleeding onto his robes. The surrounding skin was a discolored grey color which seemed to crack as he moved. Blood slowly oozed from the wound and a black muck formed on the red exposed tissue. He was momentarily fascinated by the disgusting sight before it started to itch and burn. The pain seemed to blind him and cloud his vision with a white haze. Despite his extreme self-discipline, he could not stop his hands from clawing at the wound. The more he scratched, the more the black thick substance began to bubble from the wound and cover his fingers and arm. For a moment he had a crazy desire to lick the black substance from his hand which he desperately ignored.

Despite the pain the wound caused him, a sickening feeling started to fill his stomach. Rushing to a nearby cauldron, he started to heave the contents of his stomach. Sweat formed in beads over his skin and mixed with the black and blood on his hands and arm. He shoved the cauldron to the side and stumbled to the bathroom, turning on the shower. Ripping off his cloths, he started to itch the cut again. The black substance once more started to ooze and froth from the wound, completely blackening his fingers. It kept burning and burning and burning and—

"Ah!"

His hands flung up to his face to hold his head which felt as if it had split in two. He stumbled backwards and slammed into the wall. His eyes, ears, nose and mouth all started to burn until finally it felt like his skin was set fire. It faded in a matter of seconds as he coughed up a clear liquid.

"water?"

The water pooled in his hand for a moment before mixing with the black goo coating his hand. He brought his fingers up to his lips so they were touching before he dry heaved into the sink behind him.

He shakily steadied himself; the pain had receded, leaving him feeling disoriented.

"Poppy, I should go to poppy. What was that? Some effect of making the potion?"

Yet, although every logical trail of thought ended with him arriving at the hospital wing, he could not bring himself to call her or make the trip to see her. Had she not just recovered from a fatal disease? Surly she would still need to rest. Even if she did not, he never asked people to help him with things unless it was absolutely necessary. _this is. Go._ With the things he had done in the past he should be able to help himself. T_hey long ago came to terms with that. _And what if they did not care at all? He could ask poppy for help and she might turn him out and say I hope you caught our disease. _They never would. Think rationally. Use your logic. _But people are not rational. They do the crazy things despite the obvious reasons not to. _Get help. Just get help. _But what did it matter? If the wound healed then it would heal. If it stayed, then it would stay. Perhaps it would kill him in the end. _that little cut? _But what did it matter. Did not he deserve to fall ill? _Get HELP HELP. _

But he could not. Even when before when he was sick or injured he would rush to Poppy or Albus for their gentle healing hands. This time, with the black coating his hands and arm and face, he could not. He stepped into the shower, and started to wash away the blood and black.

* * *

><p>"It unsettled me Albus. I have been tired and worn out plenty of times and never have I seen a…a….mutilated version of my friend staring at me! Is it an after effect of his potion?"<p>

"Hm, perhaps, but I feel that is unlikely. Severus is very thorough in potions. I truly believe the cure he created was effective and correct. Perhaps it is something different. Something feels…but no, I have not been around him enough to tell."

"Tell what Albus?"

"I am sure it is nothing, yet…no nothing."

"Well Albus if you know something for goodness sake tell me!"

"Perhaps…yes, I will go down to see him. I am due to pay him a visit. Ah! And he left Hagrid's gift so I will take that to him as well."

Minerva looked at him with questions in her eyes but nodded in parting as he left.

As he walked through the halls, his thoughts quickly settled on Severus. Although he had only spent little time with him since he had been ill, the young adult's actions unsettled him. His temper was even and usually controlled when the two of them were speaking, and exhibited a nonchalant attitude which carried in his stride. Severus tended to be a proud, almost arrogant person, which poisoned every small motion of his body. Or, his motions held anger, coming across as sharp and deliberate in everything. Although on a normal week these slight fluctuations in Snape's temper which would have been attributed to his versatile temper, now they put Albus on edge. Anything could be a symptom of aftereffects of being exposed to the potion, anything could happen. Yet, as he hurried through the corridors to his friend's rooms, he scoffed at his ever worrying conscious, for surly the man was merely tired.

"Severus?"

He knocked twice, not wishing to barge in when he knew the younger man hated interruptions almost more than Voldemort himself.

"I've come to look around your lab."

Still there was no answer. He pushed open the door and gazed with a frown around the space carved in the stone under the castle. He could hear the water running from the shower, and inferred that Snape must be cleaning up. Glancing around the room again, he noticed the remains of a green candle holder littering the floor. The metal was banged and bent which appeared to be from colliding forcefully into the wall. Tiny pieces of green glass were stuck to the stone. The furniture was pushed out of its usual place in the room. A foul acidic smell filled the air and caused the older man to wrinkle his nose in displeasure. As he traced the source of the smell, he came upon Snape's lab, but upon entering the room, the smell disappeared. Puzzled, he stepped back into the main room, and followed the trail only to loss it upon entering the room once more. With a curious glance, he reentered the room and proceeded to look around. In the corner he noticed a cast aside cauldron which he could only guess to be vomit. He sighed. _Why did he not say something if he was feeling ill? Did not poppy look him over at the breakfast party? I shall have to ask her to fully examine him…or perhaps I could do so myself depending on how he feels. Foolish child. _He cast a spell to clean the mess and looked around the room for any other surprises. Satisfied with his search, he decided to examine the room while Severus was out. _Now a slight wave of the wand and I'll soon solve this strange mystery. _He muttered a few incantations, only to frown at the results of the spell.

"Nothing."

He took a deep breath and looked around the room. _The air is so clean in here. Is there a window behind all these papers and books? _ And yet, there was none for the room was completely underground. _I feel almost younger just by standing in this room. Perhaps a charm he used to help him work longer and harder? _And yet there were no spells on the room other than the ones he had just cast himself. _This is too unusual. The air is usually heavy, not unpleasant but not crisp, and yet this room is so pure. The other rooms are much heavier than this one. Perhaps he uses salt to purify the air so it is better suited for potion experiments? But then I should have noticed that as well. An after effect of the potion perhaps? _He heard coughing from the bathroom and moved over to knock at the door.

"Severus, everything alright my child?"

He received no reply, so he returned to the lab to examine the evidence. It seemed that Severus had cleaned the lab recently. Looking at all the vials, there were no misplaced bottles of potion cast of in a corner or other part of the house. _Could it really have been stolen—but surly not in the castle? Perhaps he really did use all of it, and is unaware. He was rather unsettled the night he created it and the next morning. Is it possible it was given to the rest of the staff and students? But he would not do something like that. Perhaps it absorbed into the cauldron? _ He could recall several reports of potions disappearing. Each involved some rare result, either it was stolen and the thief was found from the spells cast quite easily, or it absorbed into the glass, iron, silver or other materials that it was kept in. In one strange incident, five gallons of potion had all adsorbed into a small pebble which had fallen into the pot. The pebble, if swallowed, had all the effects of the medicine only it was so strong it worked as a poison—except for perhaps to a giant who would need a large douse of the potion. Thoroughly flustered by the mystery, he cast a few more spells and muttered an ancient incantation, yet nothing was out of the ordinary. The only ones who had entered the lab in quite a long time was Severus, Albus and a very unlucky spider which Albus noted was still on the bottom of the paper weight in the corner of the room. Perhaps the formula really had absorbed into the pot, which Severus would need to check for himself.

The shower had stopped a while ago, and Albus was starting to wonder if Severus planned to come out of the room at all. He walked to the door and tapped twice.

"Severus, if you are done, I examined the lab while you were busy."

"And?"

"Am I talking to Severus or the door? I have had little experience with talking doors you see, I'm not quite sure what to say."

"You can bloody well tell me just fine. Did you find anything?"

Albus sighed. _Really what was so hard about talking face to face? Was he really upset about the party and had simply waited until now to show his displeasure at the act? Or had he said something else to offend the "sensitive" soul?_

"Don't you wish to hear for yourself?"

"I can hear you perfectly."

He heard rustling from the other side, but after a few more minutes of waiting in silence, he determined that the man on the other side truly had no intention of leaving the small space until he was gone.

"I examined everything and did not find any unusual magical signatures. We are the only ones who have been in that room for quite some time. I do however think you should considerer that it absorbed into the pot or perhaps something else nearby which attracted it. I have heard of medicines having strange effects like that before. It is worth looking into. Theft is disproved."

A moment of silence met his reply before Severus spoke again.

"That is all you found?"

Al sighed heavily, "Yes I'm afraid I'm not much more help. I would also advise you to review your memories. Perhaps there is something you are missing. You were very tired when you returned that night from healing us, perhaps there is something you have overlooked."

"I suppose I shall have to continue to work on my own then?"

"I would be more than happy to review your memories for you, if you desire help."

"I thank you for your time headmaster, but if you have nothing further to say I will ask you to leave."

"Is something wrong Severus? I do not like speaking to you this way."

"I do not like people coming into my room's uninvited, good day Albus."

Albus frowned in annoyance at the man's unexplained temper. He could only hope that it would not continue or that he would seek him out for help in the long run.

"I will leave you then. I would ask you though, to remember, that my door is always open if you should need it."

He removed his hand from the door and slowly walked out of Snape's rooms, pausing slightly to examine the mess, giving a concerned glace at the bathroom door and leaving.

As soon as Severus heard the heavy wooden door thump against the stone wall, he quickly raced out of the bathroom and into his room. He examined his arm which was now clean of any wounds or black goo. The only thing remaining was the original white line and two new white lines which branched from his original scar. He charmed it again to detect any abnormalities which resulted in the negative. After hurrying to put on his cloths, he stood awkwardly in his room as a growing pressure started to form in his chest. It took only seconds to grow into the weight of a concrete wall crushing a paper plan. Unable to contain his anxiety, he was drawn to act. _Albus, if I go see him it will all go away. It's been so long since we just talked and spent time together. _He missed him. Terribly. It overwhelmed his senses and he could think of nothing else. With deliberation, he tucked his wand into his pocket and rushed out the door to his office, leaving it open in the hallway. He raced through the halls and filled with delight when Albus's backside came into view.

"Albus!"

The old man stopped and turned slightly just as Severus bounced up to his right side.

"Severus?"

"I appreciate you coming to examine my lab today Albus. I will defiantly do as you advised."

Although slightly bewildered, he managed to smile at the young bubbly man before him.

"It was no trouble at all my dear. I was merely keeping my word, as promised."

"Are you preoccupied with business matters at the moment?"

"No I was just going to-"

"Would you like to accompany me to the kitchens for lunch? The elves always brew a perfect cup of tea."

Al almost drew back in surprise. _First he is throwing me out of his room and now he is so excited to eat lunch with me that he is even rocking back and forth on his feet slightly in anticipation of my answer? Something is wrong. This is not him._ So it was begrudgingly and with false cheerfulness that Albus accepted Severus's offer to dine, who immediately fell into step beside him leading him to the kitchens. The man was definitely in a good mood. His soul seemed lifted and the tone of his voice elevated, making it sound almost carefree and light, unlike his strict and dark tone he usually spoke with. His face lacked its usual smirk he gave when laughing. In its place was a pair of deep twinkling eyes and a deep smile. Although Albus liked the tension relieved from his friends face, he could not help the worry working through his blood. _What is wrong?_

* * *

><p><em>Please review! :)<br>_


	6. End of Emotion

"It troubles me. He never expresses himself in such a way and he was so angry at me one minute and the next I felt as if he was refraining from embracing me. I have seen him act emotional before but never so…"

"Versatile?"

"Yes, precisely."

Poppy walked to the side of the room and continued to file medical records with a flick of her wand. They each floated and settled into a neat alphabetically organized drawer. When she had finished the tedious task, she looked up and gazed at the man before her with an expression of skepticism.

"Now I'm neither a professional psychiatrist nor an expert on social situations, but I would say that the two of you are very close. I would also say that I personally also share a relatively pleasant friendship with Severus as do Minerva and the other members of the staff. Now a couple of days ago, the five of us were lying prostrate on the bed like dried up mushrooms. We are well again and you are wondering why he is emotional. From the day he walked into these tall wooden doors, that child has always been emotional, just in his own way. We almost died, Albus. That hurts. Give him some time. It's only been a day. He will be back to his old snarky self in to time."

Albus looked like he wanted to say more but settled for nodding slowly. He examined the nurse who had now moved on the filling out a form on her desk. Nodding once more as if to convince himself, he thanked the woman—who advised him to go to sleep—and left for the comfort of him room. It was late after all, rest would calm his mind. Rest would calm.

* * *

><p>The students started flowing gradually into the potions classroom. The red children took tentative steps into the room and to their sets. Their shoulders shagged and their eyes flicked to a clock hastily. The green children strode into the room without fear, their arms swinging their books at the side and talking animatedly of death and gossip.<p>

In his office, Severus's green trimmed black cloak swished behind him when he retrieved his leather notebook from his desk. At nine, his door burst open with a green smoky burst that curled and twisted around the door and his black boots. He lifted his wand to charm words on the board but when the thought entered his mind, green writing glowed onto the board of his assignment. Startled, he concealed his surprise easily and quickly glanced at the students, surveying if any of them had cast the spell. He furrowed his brow, but turned back to the board with a slight spring in his step and a casual smug smile on his face as he turned to face the class.

"Is it just me or does he look happy."

Harry whispered to Ron who gave him an incredulous look.

"This is it! The slug's gone mental!"

Hermione gave them an urgent look reminding them to be quiet but a little too late.

"Detention, both of you, for speaking out of turn."

Whatever smile that had graced his lips before was not replaced with a predatory snarl. His eyes gleamed with vengeance as he all but stopped the urge to throw the children out of the classroom. _One. Two. Three, four, five, _

"What? But we hardly said anything!"

_six seven eightnineten_

"And twenty points each, not another word out of you Potter or I keep you in here every day of the year scrubbing the grime off the walls until they sparkle like polished stone."

The two stared angrily at their papers but uttered not another word. Hermione gave them a sympathetic look which they tried pointedly to ignore.

"Now, I do not expect many of you to appreciate this particular brew, but for those of you who have an appreciation for the arts this will be an…interesting project. Today we will be learning the Terantous brew. If made correctly, it plagues the recipient of potion to experience the brewer's most horrifying life experience or experiences. It can take as many as one night to take effect, to weeks. In one circumstance, a famous witch who fought in the first war, wanted her husband to understand her traumatizing experience in the war so much for it changed her completely that she slipped this potion into his morning tea. As a result, the experiences traumatized her husband and drove him crazy with grief. He ended up killing both of them by poisoning their morning tea."

The students looked at each other in horror: why were they learning this potion?

"However despite the…unfortunate…play of events, this potion was used in ancient times to help strengthen bonds between others and create a lasting friendship. Depending on how it is made, it can be to instruct, explain, or torment. We will be learning how to explain and instruct. The difference is in the method of heating and turning. While you add the ingredient, turn clockwise three times, and counter clockwise once. Wait three minutes and do it again according to the instructions. Any questions?"

The students looked, afraid he would shout at them for having any, but curious from his new attitude.

"No? I will be making the potion while you are so if you wish, you may follow along with me and use the instructions to help guild you. If at any time you feel your potion is going wrong, place a status charm over it immediately and wait until I am able to instruct you further. You may begin."

The students glanced at each other in hesitation. He was going to show them how to do the potion? Put a status charm on it and ask for help if they needed it? Was he actually going to teach them?

"Something defiantly went bonkers over the week!"

Harry shrugged and followed the other students who were picking up trays of ingredients Snape had laid out. The beginning of class was relatively uneventful. With Snape demonstrating the potion most people were able to produce a relatively adequate base.

However, somehow, in between all his brewing and preparing ingredients, and stirring perfectly, he managed to torment Harry more than ever before. He swore the man was doing wand-less magic or Malfoy was tossing hexes at him which he would no doubt turn a blind eye too. His potion ingredients would move when he tried to cut them, his stir rob would heat to where he could not hold it for long without burning his hand. It seemed no matter what he did, the potion would not turn out right. And every time something went wrong, he would look up and see Snape flashing him a satisfied smirk. _Bastard._ In the middle of Harry's musings, suddenly Snape charmed his potion and pounced up when Neville's cauldron started spitting vicious fumes at the boy causing him to scream. Across the room, Harry noticed Malfoy snickering among his friends and saw him pocket his wand.

"Silence!"

He quickly banished the potion and glared at Neville until he all but fell back into his chair, sick with fear. With long animal strides, he approached Malfoy at the other end of the room and hovered over the now timid child.

"Mr. Malfoy, just what do you think you were doing in my potions classroom?"

Harry tried not to laugh as Malfoy turned a sickly shade of white. _There's no way he is going to get in trouble. He would never antagonize one of his snakes. _

"Well professor, Neville was having trouble sir, so we only helped him out a bit."

Snape's lips curled up into a smirk which seemed to ease any tension in Draco and his friends. The lions bit their tongues in anger to keep them from lashing out like vipers at the man.

"Ah, I see you were only helping him out."

"Yes sir."

"Because I said you could work with your classmates?"

"Erm..well no si…"

"Ah I see, because Neville asked for your help?"

"no sir I was only…"

"So then, what were you doing in my class with that thing out of your pocket pointed at Neville's cauldron? Practicing for future services in kissing the dark lord's ass were we?"

The lions had to stop from laughing both from the idea of Snape cussing and his words but half of the snakes turned either white or red with rage or confusion.

"How dare yo…"

"Oh yes, how terrifying yes go tell your father all about your little…ah humiliating experience. I am sure he could love an excuse to torment the poor teachers of Hogwarts hm?"

At this point the every lion was roaring with laughter.

"Hm pity blood status is getting you nowhere isn't it Mr. Malfoy. I wonder, have you ever considered oh learning instead of coping your idiot friends who could hardly spell wand correctly? Hm well I would give you detention but I hardly want to be around such stupidity so I will say one hundred points from Slitherin, for bulling a fellow student."

A fracture after the words left his mouth, each potion in the room exploded in a cloud of green smoke. A horrible smell filled the air which swirled around the students as they frantically scrambled towards the door screaming. In an instant, the students stared in awe as Snape whipped out his wand as muttered a spell. The green smoke caught fire and blue flames danced throughout the room and even surrounded some of the students, yet no one was harmed. The flames died down a fraction of a second later and all the students remained motionless glancing fearfully at Snape.

"Get out! GET OUT! OUT!"

As the students scrambled to exit the room Neville squealed in terror as a menacing claw like hand griped him harshly on the shoulder.

"YOU! DON'T YOU DARE MOVE?"

He looked desperately to Harry and Hermione for help, but they only cast him sympathetic looks before rushing out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe even I got so distracted that my cauldron blew up! It even said in the instructions to watch out for that!" Hermione wined in frustration.<p>

"Bloody hell! He actually kicked everyone out of class! We still have more than half an hour!" Ron exclaimed as he looked at the time.

"What do you think he is doing to Neville?"

"Oh I hope nothing bad! He was only doing his work. Malfoy kept hexing him! He can't help it!"

"Yeah and what was up with that? Defending a lion? Malfoy looked like he was going to pee his pants. Ha!"

"He shouldn't have done that? I mean, accuse him of associating with He-who-must-not-be-named?"

"Oh come off it Hermione, he was just firing him up"

"No I think she's right Ron. I mean, he was one, he would know if Malfoy's dad was one too."

"Yeah but Voldemort is dead, so why would he say something like that?"

"Maybe because he is coming back. My scar has been hurting lately. I think he's up to something"

"Crimy! Do you think he has something to do with it?"

"He saved Dumbledore Ron, remember? That doesn't make any sense."

"Well what do you think Harry?"

"I don't know, but I know someone who might. Maybe snuffles will know if something is going on. I haven't been able to talk to Dumbledore all year."

"yeah! I bet he will know what the snake is up to!"

"Do you guys think we should wait for Neville? You know, make sure he is alright?"

"Nah, he's probably potions ingredients now."

"let's go back to the common room"

The trio bounded back up to their room and joined the other house members who were sprawled over the furniture discussing the class. It was strange for Snape to stand up for anyone other than his snakes, and the students were bursting with excitement at the new found favor he had given them. They also could not believe they had been kicked out of class. Hermione found herself joining the conversation to discuss the spell Snape had cast. It had seemed like something the headmaster would have done. It was beautiful, deadly looking, yet felt like nothing at all. They only hoped in his anger he had not neglected to tell them the potion explosion will cause them to have stomach problems or other side effects. Everyone had a free period after class, so they waited around to hear what Snape did to Neville.

"Do you think he really chopped him up? Use him in a potion? No one would ever know."

"Of course someone would know Neville! The teachers aren't stupid. Besides he may be a jerk but I don't think he's evil because—"

"Dumbledore trusts him and he saved his life okay we know blah blah blah."

Hermione glared at Ron and turned back to her essay with an annoyed huff. The rest of the students spent the rest of the free period inventing various horror stories of Snape torturing Neville with disgusting chores. When it was time to go to the next class, their good humor started to fade when Neville still had not returned to the commons to get his books. The three made their way down to the charms classroom.

"Do you think he is going to be there? He didn't get expelled did he?"

"Expelled? What for?"

"Who knows maybe Snape was out to get him? he hates him you know."

"He was sticking up for him Ron! Why would he expel him then?"

The three hushed as they filtered into the classroom and took a set in the middle of the rows. Through the chatter, they kept an eye open for Neville, but there was no sign of his plump figure anywhere. They could hear the snakes making fun of Neville in the background, but they ignored them. Everyone already had detention and they had no intention of getting another for fighting in class.

"Right then class! Today we will be learning warming charms!"

The lions turned from the door to face the teacher. What was Snape doing to him?

"Maybe we ought to go down there you know? Break him free. I reckon we could do it with your cloak mate."

Harry glanced in anticipation at the door before whispering to his friend.

"And just walk out of class? Flickwick would be—"

Suddenly the door banged open and the sound of books falling filled the air. There in the center of the doorway, clumsily picking up his fallen books was Neville.

"Sorry sir, I, sorry I'm late I…"

"Forgot the time Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville turned pink at the comment as he finished piling all his books into his arms.

"No I, sorry professor, I have a note."

He walked a few paces before dropping another of his books. The class was breaking into laughing fits as he leaned down to pick up the offending book again. He walked a few more steps, thought better of it, and then placed his things in the nearest empty desk. He then pulled out a note, strode up to flitwick and handed him the paper.

The students watched in amazement as Flitwick read the note nodded.

"Right then! Wonderful wonderful, do have a seat Neville, we are starting warming charms today!"

His voice danced with zeal as he spoke and Neville, although a very bright shade of red, happily took a seat.

"Turn to page 677 so we can begin!"

The room was filled with the sound of turning pages. All the students turned slowly as they analyzed Neville. He appeared to be healthy, no laceration stood out on his body, he had no unpleasant smell that would have suggested he did disgusting tasks, his hand were clean, he was slouched out of minor embarrassment rather than relief to be away or exhaustion from fear, and he kept peering curiously at an old book and reading the many notes in the margin. Overall, he looked to be enjoying the day.

"Bloody hell! Look at him! He's so scared he's gone mental!"

"um, he doesn't look scared Ron."

"That's what I mean mate! He just got killed by the king of snakes and he comes out smiling! Bloody hell!"

Ron was shaking his head in disbelief and sent pitying looks towards Neville thought out the lesson that now appeared as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. After the lesson the trio quickly followed Neville out of the classroom and gathered around him as they walked down the hall.

"Oh hey guys! How's is going? Did you know that Professor Snape is the youngest potion master ever? I had no idea! And he gave me his old book to help me with potions, he said if I can clear my mind before every potions lesson I will be able to start doing better. And you know what? He really isn't that bad when you talk to him! He even taught me a spell or two to help when other students start picking on me like they usually do. I was still scared because well it's Professor Snape you know but—He was acting kinda weird though, kept having these weird mood swings. "

"wait Neville, slow down! What happened mate?"

"I would but I've got to get to lunch and I wanted to get a head start on my herbology homework, I'll see you guy's later okay?"

The three stared after him in shock as he exited the castle doors.

"Bloody hell!"

* * *

><p>At the staff table, the teachers around could feel the tension around Severus. They had heard of how he had kicked all his students out of the classroom earlier but none wanted to broach the topic for fear of upsetting him more. Albus glanced at Severus but decided to give the man some space. Things must be back to normal if he was upset about class again right?<p>

* * *

><p>He pushed his food around his plate for what felt like the hundredth time. It was all pointless. He was so hungry but nothing had any flavor. Even when he did eat to appease his appetite, it still had no effect. Eating was pointless. Even teaching was pointless, not one of those dungerheads even wanted to learn. And those who did were so insufferably annoying they ought to be thrown out of the classroom for their arrogance. Why was he even sitting here? There was no one he cared to converse with. No one.<p>

* * *

><p>Albus looked up in alarm and glanced over at Severus again. He could feel every emotion coming off the man in waves. It was so strong he knew he could easily penetrate his thoughts if he wanted too. Lack of interest, despair. It seemed to consume his thoughts. He watched how Snape's eyes swept over the students and his emotions moved from disgust to concern to rage to affection to annoyance. Albus took a sip of wine as he watched Severus further. Usually his mind was blocked with various shields and guarded. Why not now? Minerva was attempting to engage Severus in conversation which he was trying to avoid. Albus could feel fervent hate and annoyance from Severus. Why was he projecting his emotions? His eyebrows narrowed as suddenly Severus was extremely interested and joyful. He saw Minerva's eyes widened in surprise as she glanced at him for a split second and then diverted her attention back to Severus. He glanced over at Poppy who was watching Severus too. Looking around, it seemed every now and then most of the staff were sending worried glances at Severus especially when he burst out heartily laughing at something him and Minerva were discussing. Then suddenly, his good mood ended and he stared gloomily at his plate.<p>

"Merlin Severus, what is the matter!"

"I'm hungry Minerva hungry nothing tastes right the room always so bloody cold tired could not sleep worried the potion is always worried and your reaction yesterday what if something happened and the—"

As he was talking he put an elbow on the table and rested his forehead slightly on it in distress. Minerva glanced up when Poppy came up from behind Severus who was now tightly holding his left arm hunched over muttering.

"Poppy I knew something was wrong! Here let's get him to the infirmary and…"

"My Gosh! Severus what's wrong."

Poppy cast an illusion charm to make it look like the three of them were simply talking and leaned over Severus. He was muttering, his eyes fixed intently in front of him as he leaded over clutching his arm. Tears were slowly trickling down his face.

"Come Severus, I am going to take you to the infirmary."

She cast a spell to levitate Severus to the hospital wing when he was nonreactive to her trying to coax him out of his seat and frowned. The spell had no effect.

"Albus, headmaster, come here."

She included Albus in the disillusion charm and he hurried over to Severus.

"Severus?...come child let's get you to the infirmary…come now stand up."

He tried his own charm to move Severus to the infirmary but was unsuccessful in effecting the young potion master either. His frown deepened.

"Severus we are taking you to the infirmary now…poppy."

She nodded and moved to Severus's other side so they could hoist him up under his arms. Just as they were starting to use strength to lift him up, they were abruptly shoved off.

"Just WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING"

The two stumbled back in shock from Snape's outburst and each took note of his wand, out and ready to use on both of them.

"Severus…I see you are aware of things now. Well no matter my child we we—"

"I AM NOT YOUR CHILD! Aware of things? Oh yes aware enough that if you try anything I will make sure you never have hands to touch me with again!"

Just as he said this the three teachers winced as an immense pressure was being applied to their wrists. Albus's eyes darkened and he whipped out his own wand. This proved to be a mistake.

"YOU DARE TURN YOUR WAND AT ME!"

In a matter of seconds, Albus was hit with a powerful blast of dark green magic which threw him backwards and shattered the disillusion charm. All the teachers and students stood up in alarm. The staff whipped out their wands and looked around for the supposed intruder. Albus took a stance ready for the next attack but none came. He examined Severus who was hunched over and took a slight step towards him.

"Severus…."

He was shaking slightly and Albus quickly moved over to where Severus was and put a hand on his back. "Seve—"he quickly retracted his hand in shock. It felt as if all the warmth and happiness had been sucked out of him. He gazed at the man in worried wonder. Suddenly Severus's face came into view as he reached out and grabbed Albus's arm and held it for balance. Albus almost recoiled in shock. He was laughing, a joyful laugh that lit up his face with an exciting twinkle.

"Wow! Albus that was spectacular! Did you see that? Well of course you did but I didn't think…I mean I wasn't trying to…Albus that was all wandless magic! I know I can do wandless magic. It is not that difficult for someone so skilled but it was almost like accidental magic but it wasn't. And the color! It looked like the spells of ancient wizard's Albus! Before there were wands when the…"

Dumbledore took the other arm of Severus and helped him to fully stand while Minerva tentatively picked up his discarded wand from the floor. He started to lead him to the back door out of the main hall and nodded at Poppy who moved to follow them along with Minerva. The other teachers restored order among the students and the four of them slipped out as Snape continued to talk excitedly about the spell he had just cast. But as they started off to the infirmary Severus stopped and started to move in the opposite direction.

"No I must go back to my room. I need to investigate more. I am overlooking something I know it!"

"Severus Snape there is no argument! You are coming with us to the infirmary and that is final!"

He blinked owlishly at the teachers before his face took on a look of slight panic. He griped Albus's arm and stared at him in a silent plead. His breathing became irregular as his pupils dilated from his sudden pump of adrenaline.

"Albus! Albus, my arm! I need…no no it doesn't matter nothing matters…but something! From the…no no it doesn't—I apologize headmaster. It seems I am not feeling quite like myself. If you'll excuse me."

All at once he broke away from the group and started taking long strides towards the dungeons. Minerva and Poppy each quickly grabbed his wrist to stop him from leaving. He turned around quickly and gave each of them his classic glare.

"I thought it was only in the nature of students to assault a teacher and yet I see you, Poppy, Minerva…Tell me what could be so importan—"

"Oh Severus Snape we don't have time for this! You are coming with me to the infirmary right now!"

His eyes narrowed at her as he straightened his posture and took a looming stance.

"And just what is so urgent that it cannot wait."

He quirked an eyebrow at her causing her to let out an exasperated expression when from behind Minerva cast a full stunning spell. Severus turned around in alarm. His wand shot out of Minerva's pocket and in to his hand. He raised it armed and ready to attack. The other teachers stared in shock at the results of the spell. It did nothing to him. Severus let out a low growl at Minerva and examined her posture. She did not look hostile, which was keeping him from retaliating. He was so caught up in Minerva that he did not notice Albus muttering a powerful sleeping spell from behind him which then hit him full force in the form of a blue mist. He looked towards Albus who was staring at the unaffected man with shock. Severus shook with anger from being attacked twice. But just when he looked ready to explode, wand raised and the spell on his lips, his eyes glazed over, his posture weakened and all emotion drained from his face. Poppy walked towards him quickly, afraid he would fall over.

"Severus? Will you come with us to the infirmary now?"

He looked at her expressionless but followed her as she guided him off in the right direction. Albus watched as Poppy lead Severus to the infirmary before following closely behind.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued... <em>there is a poll on my profile about this story so please take the time to go vote!<em> And as always please review! Sorry in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes!_


	7. Nowhere: part one

This is a short chapter this time mainly because i really want people to VOTE IN THE POLE ( please :) Before i write anymore so i can put in more of the appropriate character or characters... but anyway the next chapter will be up fairly quickly (i hope) i want to have it out before i dive into college. Please enjoy and sorry for the shortness!

Thank you to everyone for reviewing in the last chapter!

* * *

><p>Minerva and Albus exchanged worried glances as the Medicwitch kept waving her wand in intricate patterns around Severus. Her face was scrunched in confusion, and she repeated the same spell several times before casting several other spell. She glanced at Albus with an awed expression before trying yet again another spell. The other two observed Poppy in quiet confusion, while Severus seemed unaffected by the whole even, which was unheard of. He usually threw a bloody fit about anything involving setting foot in the hospital wing other a visiting someone else in it. After a while, poppy's frustration was evident on her face. After about fifteen minutes of exasperated motions, she finally did something that shocked both the other professors.<p>

"Immobulus"

They each made to round on poppy for casting the spell but started when Severus distinctively twitched slightly and then moved his posture as if something had slightly disrupted his comfort.

"He should be as stiff as a statue right now? Wha—Albus? How is that possible?"

The two of them bounded over to Severus to stand next to Poppy.

"Exactly! Every spell I've been casting is taking no effect! Most of the diagnosis spells don't even acknowledge that there is a wizard in front of me. Or they partly complete the diagnosis or the diagnosis is different each time and extremely ridiculous!"

"Most unsettling…Severus? Did you hear what poppy said?"

Severus looked at Albus upon hearing his name and nodded promptly. He could read nothing from looking at Severus's eyes and gave Poppy another unsettling look.

"Forget it headmaster. We will simply do this the Muggle way."

"The muggle way?" Minerva looked Poppy with an incredulous look.

"There are many effective ways to treat a wounded person Minerva."

"Yes but if it his magical core is damaged. Then it will hardly be any help!"

"I know Minerva, I know."

Minerva gave her a startled look but quietly understood. To the side Albus was already racing theories through his head of why Severus remained unaffected by the magic. Either he was somehow protecting himself with a strong illusion charm, or some other force was at work. One that Albus had a bad feeling of the cause. Poppy griped Snape's wrist and cast a clock charm to check his pulse.

Meanwhile Snape continued to allow Poppy to do as he wished, but his mind was stirring. He started to shiver from the immense cold he could feel once again penetrating his bones. He felt…a longing, a need, a desire, a desire for what he did not know, but he needed it.

It consumed him.

Infected him.

And yet, he was acutely aware that no one else in the room was shivering like he was.

No one else could feel the stinging cold.

He felt his fingers and toes slowly start to go numb. He looked longingly at the other witches and wizards in the room who looked so warm with their rosy checks and thick robes and suddenly he could feel warmth fill him. He unconsciously twisted his hand to grip poppy's wrist harder, willing the heat to come closer. He heard sharp cry but the other voices were lost to him like in a fog. He could hear them but not understand what they were saying. He could feel the warm spread thought his fingers, his arms, his chest, down to his toes.

But it kept growing.

A burning, twisting, suffocating…then the itching.

He ripped his arm away from the source of heat and started to claw at his left arm. The pain was unbearable as he ripped at the cut. It prevented him from hearing, seeing.

He was nothing but pain.

It took a few moments for the three others in the room to realize they needed to stop Severus from tearing his flesh. Once they snapped out of their stupor—wait—how did he get on the floor?

Albus quickly tried to spell Severus's limbs away from each other and upon realizing it still had no effect, moved to hold Severus down. But Snape was much stronger than Albus if not by build then by age alone. Minerva moved to help him as did poppy with Albus holding his right arm and side and Minerva his left. Poppy attempted to hold his head and chest down on the floor to stop him from harming himself.

They looked at each other in a state of shock, understanding in their eyes. They had felt and unbelievable cold and the slightest feeling of melancholy, like a sadness creeping up on them that was yet to take hold.

They had only looked away for a slight second when Severus started to make a gagging noise promptly after being held down.

"Lean him to the side! And help me get him in to a sitting position!" Poppy cried.

The three witches and wizards maneuvered Severus so his head was leaned to the side and a black viscous fluid spewed out of his mouth.

"Great Merlin!"

He coughed violently and was hoisted up to fit down. A cauldron was placed in his lap as he continued to cough up the black. Weakened from his episode, he leaned back against the bed and breathed a stuttering breath.

"Albus, I have never seen anything like this before. We should get him to St. Mungo's immediately."

"No! No we should treat him here Poppy. We can."

"Albus, I must protest."

"And I." Minerva added.

"Look at him!"

"Come we must clean him up. He has calmed down now."

Albus started to unbutton Severus's shirt for it was greatly covered in the black liquid.

"Calmed down? He's shaking, pale, sweating profusely? How has he calmed down? He needs special attention."

Poppy helped Albus in his task while imploring him urgently. Her voice was laced heavily with worry. Once he was bare chested poppy gasped slightly.

"Oh dear."

She gently took his left hand and examined the three large festering wounds covering it. The wounds were crusted with black and the skin around had turned an unnatural grey and looked cracked, almost rotting.

"Minnie, bring me a pail of water so I can clean him up a bit."

She quickly rushed to the office and returned with a pale of water and a towel.

"I feel like we are back in the bloody middle ages. This is ludicrous Albus! I'm fire-calling St. Mungo's"

"Wait! No Minerva!"

"Albus, why not!?"

"That may put Severus in more trouble than he is now."

"He is already in trouble Albus , how can it get any worse?"

"He could be thrown in Azkaban."

"What? For being sick."

"The reason he is probably sick in the first place is a result of the incredibly dark magic that he performed a few nights ago!"

The two glanced at Albus nervously, slightly pausing in cleaning Severus and only to have their attention reverted when Severus yet again started to vomit black which Poppy whipped away with a clean towel and whipped off his neck as well.

"What do you mean dark magic?"

"My dear, surely you do not need me to tell you that Severus is renowned for his potion making, particularly in the dark arts. His studies under the Dark Lord and personal research honed his skills almost perfectly in them. It is only natural he would turn to what he has relied on for so long to create our cure when it has always worked in the past. But taking him to St. Muggles…what if they recognize the traces on him, the infection of the dark magic still lingering, I don't want to know what will happen if that occurs. He got off on my word the last time, but that will not stop the ministry from recharging him. The ministry reeks corruption and with rumors of Voldemort's return and death eaters breaking out of Azkaban I don't want to take any chances. That place would drive him back to him. I will not take any chances."

Minerva once again tried a spell on Severus but to no avid. Poppy also tried to use a potion to heal Snape's cuts but it had absolutely no effect.

"Well what do you propose we do? Sit here and watch him die."

"Some of the greatest minds live in Hogwarts. Severus saved us. It is our turn to return the favor."

* * *

><p>And that is where the new characters fit in :) I'll clear up what year this is and other setting details in the next chapter along with more information on the potion and Severus illness. Thanks for reading and PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLE :) Its on my profile so thanks in advance and to those who have already voted ;)<p> 


	8. Creeping Closer to you

Hello again everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I did not go into everything i said i would, but i am satisfied with this chapter so i will just say that. Please enjoy!

Special thanks to inspired178 who helped me with technical story issues and structure :)

Also a special thanks to those who have reviewed, i apologize for not responding to you directly recently!

* * *

><p>The moon was high in the air and shined through a circular window lighting up the staff room of Hogwarts. Flitwick hurried into the room and charmed soft lights to illuminate it. A roll of murmuring voices gradually filled the room as each teacher took a seat on the large round table used for meetings, some wide awake and others wiping the sleep from their eyes.<p>

After a while, the teachers absent were Minerva, Poppy, Severus, Hagrid, Charity and the headmaster. The seeds of worry started to take root in all the teacher's minds. Was this about what happened at dinner? The wards that Poppy and Albus had put up shielded the event from most of their eyes, but they were all experienced enough to recognize something had happened. Something involving Severus.

Another support to their theory, potions researchers often developed strange illnesses from working with new combinations and unknown vapors. Severus getting sick was almost too predictable. This thought did nothing to help quell the guilty thoughts of the teachers saved by Severus's antidote. And the others felt that having to deal with another extreme illness would be too much for one year. They had already had to deny the chance of holding the Tri-wizard Tournament due to the teacher's unexpected illness, for many of the classes were significantly behind for the year already. In addition, after the tournament had been canceled, Moody sporadically left his post leaving no warning or explanation. According to the ministry, he was now labeled missing. Thus, Hogwarts was without a defense teacher. Dumbledore was forced to schedule the classes late in the day or during lunch hours to cover the class by seventh year students or other teachers.

After a while Minerva entered the room followed by Albus. Taking a seat, Albus cleared his throat which silenced the other teachers in an instant.

"My dear witches and wizards, I believe all of you noticed the disturbance we experienced during dinner this afternoon. You have been called here again in the middle of the night for a most unfortunate circumstance. It seems something has befallen our dear potions master. What that is I'm afraid, I cannot say and must further confess have not an inkling of how to help him. It is my hope, that we might be able to come together as the staff of Hogwarts to develop a method of treatment."

"That is all well and good Albus; we have all noticed the strange behavior of Severus in the past few days but what exactly is his condition? And why not send him to St. Mungles?" Flitwick knew his comment may seem rude or insensitive to others, but the fact remained.

"I can only answer your question if each and every one of you swears an oath to keep this information and our research absolutely private unless approved by each and every member of the staff. Those of you who do not wish to be involved I must ask to leave the room now."

Albus went from person to person searching the eyes of the called teachers: Flitwick, Sprout, Babbling*see below, and McGonagall. With three of his professors missing and the others not educated enough in the required field, the round table looked rather grey and empty. When he was satisfied, he nodded his approval.

"Put your wand in the air aimed towards the center of the table."

Albus moved his wand in a winged pattern and muttered softly, "iuramus occultatio ad mortem." A blue ring burst to into the air which encompassed each of the five wands and slowly expanded outward to contain the five teachers. It hovered for a moment before slowly dissipating. Albus nodded his approval and the other teachers let out a breath of anticipation.

"Now, as all of us know, a few weeks ago Severus devised a successful cure for the Fragarachic virus. You must have also heard, due to the prompt report of the paper despite Severus's refusal to speak with The Press that his lab fell victim to a magical fire which burned most of his research and the final draft of his experiment. Well, I must inform you that information is false. There was no fire. Severus—I agreed with him and further backed his story— lied to Healer Bramble for his own safety."

He paused a moment to let the teachers absorb the information before speaking again.

"Severus is an exceptionally skilled potions maker on all levels. His talent far outgoes many of the highest potions researchers. As we know, he is the youngest potions master of all time. However while he is in exceptional at making all different types of potions, his highest level of expertise lies in dark potions, or potions mingled with the dark arts. After all, he did serve as a potions master for the Tom Riddle in his youth and developed an unhealthy obsession in the subject."

The teachers glanced at each other with a weary look, uncomfortable with discussing Severus' past and the implications Albus made.

"Now it is only natural then, in his state of distress—although if asked he will most definitely have my head for mentioning his name and distressed in the same sentence—_ (A few of the teachers smiled slightly) _for him to revert back to his previous studies when the other practices failed him. I know what you are thinking and yes, indeed you are right. Severus used dark magic to save the life of me and our other teachers. I am not telling you this, because I think that Severus should be punished, nor should he be condemned for saving our lives. I am telling you this because he needs our help."

Albus paused slightly to let this information sink in. The teachers around him remained contemplative and silent.

"Severus is in the hospital wing with Poppy and Hagrid attending to him as best they can. So far, she know only what she sees, that he is coughing up a black substance and appears to be in pain. Three cuts have emerged on his arms which almost appear like rotting flesh. His emotions were heightened earlier today and he experienced a dead point in his emotions. However, we have not been able to even preform a diagnosis on him for magic has no effect."

All the teachers but Minerva startled in shock.

"How could this be Albus?" Sprout asked uncertain.

"That I do not know. It is my hope that we will be able to remove this curse or whatever it is from Severus."

Flitwick coughed slightly before speaking. "But magic not effecting him…I know this may seem unlikely in the walls of Hogwarts, but we have all seen darkness creep into this castle. Albus have you considered someone is after his life?"

Albus stroked his beard in though. "An interesting proposition, is there a spell which would prevent other castors magic from reaching the victim?"

"…not that I am aware, yet I shall research the subject. Perhaps it will be useful."

Babbling, who had been quietly observing the others, now spoke up. "Such a spell exists in old text using ancient runes, but the method of preforming it is very barbaric so it was never translated into common language. Perhaps a variation of that was used, but this would take an enormous amount of effort, and who would want Severus's death?"

* * *

><p>"Hagrid, hold him still please. I believe I must place this in his mouth."<p>

Poppy, with Hagrid's help, had managed to move Snape onto one of the hospital bed. Severus, who was shaking violently, remained down on the bed from the gentle force of Hagrid's hold. His outer robe had been removed leaving him in a plan white nightshirt. The sleeves were pinned to his shoulders to reveal his arms. Five blackening cuts were spread across his arms. On the surrounding skin, cuts festered and cracked like vines up his arms.

"In his mouth? Why Charity what good will that do?"

"It will tell us his body temperature without having to cast a spell. The Muggles use it to help tell the temperature of just about anything and especially to tell if someone is sick."

Poppy watched as Burbage, not entirely sure of what she was doing, placed the thermometer into Snape's shaking jaws and held his head still, waiting for the soft beep of the device. Hagrid watched with calm concern. Although he was not fond of holding the professor down, he recognized the importance of why Poppy had called him. He had high hoped that whatever was wrong, if Poppy did not discover it, Albus surly would.

"Why is it taking so long?"

"Just a while longer…there!"

The thermometer started to beep softly and Burbage loosened her grasp on Snape, retrieved the thermometer and stepped back from the bed.

"35oC"

"Is e'lright?"

"That is surprisingly low! So it definitely might be a magical illness no doubt about it. Perhaps a curse? We must warm him up immediately; perhaps a little fire will help."

Poppy transformed a chair into a stand with wood for fire and set it aflame near the Potion Master's bed.

"I'm going to try a warming potion; perhaps it will work were spells do not."

"I'll jus' prop im up then."

"Please, thank you Hagrid. Do be gentle now."

"O'couse."

Once Severus was siting—his shaking had subsided with his loss of energy—Poppy carefully started to tinkle the potion down his throat. He started to cough violently but most of the potion made its way down his throat.

"Looks like e's calmin down a' bit."

Poppy set the vial to the side and then conjured a cauldron filled with saline to clean the wound. She dabbed it on Severus' wound gently with a cloth in hope that the cuts did not have to be exclusively treated by magic. Gradually, Severus stilled and his eyes slowly closed.

"Charity could you take his temperature again? I think the potion worked!"

Eagerly, she gently slipped it into his mouth. They waited in anticipation as the thermometer slowly rose in temperature.

"Look! It is going up from 35! Poppy it worked...38oC!"

"What a relief! Although with his cuts I had hoped for a fever…that would have at least told us his body is doing something to counteract whatever this is! Although this could be another indication that the problem is strictly magical…I fear that the most."

Charity nodded. Unfamiliar with the medial field, she felt a little out of her element in the hospital wing. She was surprised enough when Poppy had called her for help and now she felt a little overwhelmed. Why did they not send him to the hospital? It was clear even Poppy was overwhelmed.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this Potter! All because you were too loud and had to sequel like a baby, I've spent one whole bloody hour with you already!"<p>

"Hang on, if I remember right, you were the one who decided to attempt to curse that Mirale! Everyone knows their armor reflects harmful magical spells!

"What was I supposed to do let the bastard eat me? I don't know about you Potter but I have a family at home! I can't just get eaten up by monsters on my spare time!"

"Can it Malfoy or when I find your wand before you do I'll snap it in two."

"And get arrested? Enjoy spending the rest of your days with the Dementors Potter."

"Either that or I'll tell everyone the two of us were out here looking for our wands in the middle of the night."

Malfoy continued to mumble profanities under his breath but for the most part remained silent from Harry's threat. Harry sighed and continued to search through the grass. He had thought about enlisting Ron's help, but the whole situation was far too embarrassing.

Harry had been on his way to visit Hagrid a little after dark when he had run into Malfoy. The two had gotten into a fight, yet were interrupted when a large misty creature had emerged from the forest toward them. It was a glowing white mist and metallic looking plates rotated around it sportily so quickly they were almost a blur. Any other features were hidden by the thick mist. Malfoy had turned his wand from Harry to the creature and cast a spell, which bounced off the creature and hit Harry right on his left arm. Angry, he had cast a spell at Malfoy, ignoring the Mirale and completely forgetting their sensitivity to magic. Ultimately, the creature had charged at them. In an effort to escape, Malfoy ran straight into Harry who fell over causing them both to drop their wands. After struggling with each other for a few seconds, Harry felt Malfoy ripped off him by a very strong hand.

"_What ar' ye doin?"_

"_Get off me! Theres a…."_

_Malfoy turned his head to see the monster, but it had vanished._

Both embarrassed at the strange looks Hagrid had been giving the two of them, they hurried off to their rooms just before bedtime. However, each of them rushed back as soon as possible to retrieve the wands they had not realized dropped. Was Harry going to ask for help finding it and have to explain the situation?

No way.

No bloody way.

"Hang on! I think I found it!"

"What? Let me see!"

"Will you get away! _lumos"_

Harry felt the familiar magic surge through him, and the light illuminated from his wand.

"Definitely mine."

He turned to go up the castle without saying a word to Malfoy, but his conscious would not let him. Who knows what kind of monsters roam Hogwarts grounds at night.

He turned around and muttered under his breath. "Accio Malfoy's wand" when nothing sprang out of the darkness towards him he tried another spell. "Point me Malfoy's wand." He could feel his wand tugging him to the left and started off in that direction. "Here, follow me"

Knowing that Harry could have just left and not wanting him too, Malfoy remained silent. He would just have to put up with Potter until he finds his wand. They walked for a while in silence. Harry following the pull of his wand and Malfoy close behind. It was a while before Draco actually looked at his surroundings. When he did, dread started to creep into his veins.

"Potter, have you been paying any attention to where you are going?"

Annoyed at his rude tone, Harry ended the spell and turned to glare at Malfoy.

"In case you haven't noticed, I've been following my wand to find yours. Shouldn't you be doing that?"

Malfoy glared at the nearest tree, trying his best not to upset his helper further.

"Do you even know where we are?"

Harry took a moment to look around. The Forbidden Forest.

"How could my wand be in the Forbidden Forest when we dropped them halfway to the castle?"

"I don't know! Maybe some creature stole it?"

"What kind of creature would steal a wand? They probably wouldn't even know what the thing is! "

"Then maybe large bird though it would make a stick for its nest."

"Very funny Potter. Do you know how many dangerous creatures live down here? There's a reason people die in here."

"Look, do you want your wand or not? We're already here, but I would love to just go back to bed. Can't your dad just buy you a new one? Aren't you rich?"

Malfoy's face paled.

"Are you bloody crazy? I can't tell my father I lost my wand! He'd have my head! That and it's my wand! I don't want a new one!"

Harry groaned. Malfoy sounded like a spoiled child, but Harry understood. If their situations were reversed, Harry was sure Malfoy would just leave him to look for his wand by himself. But that was the difference between the two of them. Harry stayed.

"Point me Malfoy's Wand."

The two of them continued their journey again in silence. Malfoy watched wearily as they moved through the forest. As they continued walking, Malfoy started to pull his clock further around him. Harry could see his breath. Everything seemed to start being layered with a thin layer of ice.

"What is this? Where are we now?"

"Maybe we should turn back?"

The two stopped walking. The cold started to turn deeper. Why were they even out here? They would never find Malfoy's wand. It was a lost cause. They both were shivering as a depression started to sink in.

"Oh no! Harry it's—"

Harry could hear a women screaming, screaming softly in his head. It was getting louder as the cold depression grew.

"Dementors!"

* * *

><p>Notes: Babbling is the Ancient Runes Professor as Rowling stated in her site.<p>

Author Note: Thank you so much for reading! Please review and let me know your comments/thoughts/ect :)


	9. Past Shadows

"Janie, come here! Its past dinner time, and we have been looking everywhere for you!"

A little girl around the age of seven with a silk green robe and long blonde hair stood silently examining her bare feet. She had a wreath of small black flowers in her hair and the ones she had been holding fell abruptly to the ground. Her father, a tall bearded man with golden brown hair and broad features, angrily strode towards her and grasp her arm to pull her along.

"Do you know how worried your Mother was? We told you not to go play in the fields before dinnertime. You know the rules"

As they moved through the grass that almost outgrew the small girl, they created a small path. The man looked at his daughter with guarded caution. Her behavior unnerved him. She was usually a spunky young girl, always running off to practice her magic circles and pretending to sacrifice large animals using the bugs and plants she pulled out of the earth. She was too young to be preforming actual ritual magic, but she always tried anyway despite what the elders told her. It usually only succeeding in knocking over pots and turning things color, but more as a result of accidental magic than actual results. She even had a pretty bad tongue for age seven.

"Janie, what where you doing so far away from the village?"

He stopped and turned her to face him. His face was wrinkled in displeasure. She always played too close to the old tombs for his liking. He village elders had warned them the evil wizards that had been buried there. She faced him reluctantly as he removed the wreath of flowers from her head and held them at her eye level.

"And where did you get these flowers?"

"…"

"Have you gone into the forest?"

Again she didn't answer and simply looked at the ground tears swirling in her eyes.

The reeds blew around them in the long open field keeping tempo with the wind.

Janie suddenly pulled away from him in anger. "Leave ME ALONE!"

Her magic swirled around her in rage as she pushed her father back and the surrounding grass started to burn slightly. Once he overcame his shock, he reached out with his hand to calm his child, murmuring an enchantment to put her to sleep. As he did, he could feel his magic being blocked.

"Janie, you need to calm down. Do you want to burn down the field?"

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Her magic lashed out from her anger once more and cut him on his left check. As soon as she drew blood all anger faded from her, and she started crying.

"m sorry papa! Im'm sooo sorry!"

She fell to the ground and wrapped her arms around herself protectively. Seizing the opportunity, her father came forward and wrapped her in his arms.

"Its okay Janie, hush, hush."

He picked her up and was about to speak to make her laugh when she suddenly started laughing all on her own.

"Daddy is like a horsie carrying me! Go daddy! Go!"

And he did run. All the way to the village healers.

As he stepped foot into the village everything became a blur and blacked out. Through opening eyes, the hospital wing of Hogwarts slowly came into view. After he blinked a few times Snape was able to get his bearings.

The image of the dream stayed with him clearly. He had felt a connection to those people somehow. Almost as if they were kin. However, the people seemed to be from ancient times judging from their clothes and the magic they performed. Probably from the period before wands were crafted.

A soft ringing resounded in his head as he moved. He started to sit up and as he did, realized he had almost no feeling in his left arm other than a numbing cold. Once he sat up, he examined one arm and then the other. Both of his arms were wrapped in thick gauze.

Curious.

His left arm had been giving him problems with the cut, but his right arm had shown no problems at all. Had he injured it in a potion's accident? He remembered the events of the previous night very clearly. He expected to feel embarrassed, angry or at least a little scared, but he felt unaffected by the entire ordeal. This unnerved him slightly, but not enough to make him feel uncomfortable or intrigued by the idea.

After staring blankly for a few moments, he felt a desire to go outside, compelling him, consuming him. His thoughts emptied to the pure desire calling him, edging him to step forward. Swinging his frozen legs over the side of the bed, he opened the hospital curtains and started towards the door in awe.

His feet lightly glided over the floor, black mist swirled around his feet as he moved delicately. When he was halfway to the door, the large oak wood slowly creaked open. More black mist poured into the room from the open door spiraling and spiting into fresh untainted air. A boney hand stretched from the darkness behind the open door. It looked as black as the mist and long as the tendrils penetrating the air. Snape could feel a tingling warmness in his fingers as he reached out to the open, beckoning hand which hastened his slow movement.

He heard someone mumbling into the darkness and a blinding white filled the room. The hand disappeared into a formless shadow and evaporated into the light. His consciousness failed him as he folded in on himself, hitting the floor with a dull thud.

* * *

><p>It was easier to gather the courage to perform the spell knowing he has successfully driven back a crowd of Dementors last year. The happy memory, once he had fixed it in his mind, glowed at the tip of his wand as he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Expecto Patronum!"<p>

Harry still felt cold, but the Dementors raced away from him and Malfoy. He waited for them to retreat when the unexpected happened, they started to come back. The last time the spell had sent then running far away; was it not a happy enough memory? He focused on a different memory. Once again he bellowed at the Dementors,

"Expecto Patronum!"

He didn't wait for them to retreat this time. He grabbed the collar of Draco's shirt and pulled as he broke into a run.

"Point me Hogwarts!"

Thank Merlin they were going in the right direction. Draco had gotten the hint and was sprinting as fast as he could away from the Dementors.

"Expecto Patronum!"

He shot his spell at the Dementors. His stag stomped angrily at the Dementors and guarded the wizards hearts from the despair that would otherwise sink in and slow them down.

If they could just make it to Hagrid's hut! But would that help? Harry was unsure locking them inside the small hut would help. No. They needed to make it inside the castle. It had wards for this kind of thing right?

Malfoy started to quicken his pace. Or was Harry slowing down? He couldn't tell but constantly keeping his patrons out was taking his attention away from running. Suddenly he could taste dirt in his mouth as his foot caught in a tree root, and he toppled to the ground. His Patronus disappeared leaving them with the approaching Dementors. Malfoy hardly noticed Harry had fallen until a Dementor cut off his own path.

"Malfoy! You have to think of a happy memory! Think of the best memory of your life and cast the spell! Expecto….Expec…..Expecto patronum."

He was exhaused. His patronus once again burst to life and galloped around them. He was tempted to just stay put and wait for help, but he knew no one was coming to help him this time.

"A happy memory Malfoy! Think of a happy memory!"

"Oh bloody hell." Malfoy swore and yelled at Harry "I don't have my wand you idiot! Why do you think we are here?"

Instead Malfoy raced over to Harry and helped him up. They started running again but much slower.

"I think I broke my foot."

The chase went on forever with Harry using Malfoy for support and occasionally running on him own. As they reached the edge of the forest, Harry's strength failed.

He could see the black start fading into his vision, and then felt a sharp pain in his arm. Something had taken his wand and was pulling him towards the castle. Vision still burry, he followed the tug and heard someone screaming spells. He almost collapsed again before another sharp pain took his breath again from his arm. A blue light clouded his vision, and he suddenly felt more awake.

"—lugging your body back, I'll leave you for the creatures to devour Potter!"

"Malfoy what?"

"Come on! I sa—headmaster when— came'n so—he must have seen the—dementors."

Harry realized they were leaned against the wall of Hogwarts and was that a quill sticking out of his arm? Malfoy was carrying his wand and kept looking over their shoulders. They were both panting heavily.

"Get to the hospital wing."

This time, Malfoy grabbed Harry's collar and took off at a run. Harry followed close behind and allowed a small smile to grace his lips. He would have to worry about the quill in his arm later. It had more than likely been the stab of pain which kept him awake.

As they came close to the hospital wing doors, the pair started to slow down till they hardly moved at all. Coming out of the doors of the hospital wing, was a Dementor. Its arm stretched towards them instantly sweeping away any confidence or happiness. It was as if the depression made them catatonic. Neither made an effort to move as the arm stretched closed, and it glided forward.

"Expeco Patronum!"

They felt a blast of warmth hit them and fell to their knees in exhaustion. Out of the corner of their eyes they could see the Headmaster's eyes alight and flowing with power. Minerva was at their side suddenly ushering them off after casting a few healing enchantments at Malfoy and easily mending Harry's foot and arm. The last thing they saw before they were ushered off to join the rest of the students was a man on the floor where the Dementor had stood.

* * *

><p>Albus was furious that Dementors had found a way into the school. Something would have had to let them in the school for them to get past the wards, but he doubted Harry or even Draco were behind such a thing. For now, he turned his attention to the figure on the floor in the doorway. Once the light had cleared there was a man that Albus did not intend to let get away without questioning. He seemed to be stirring so Albus and Minerva stood back.<p>

Minerva crinkled her nose in disgust. The smell coming from the man was almost unbearable. She knew she had smelled it before, but where? Something, dirty, infested, rotten, dead…

They gave each other puzzled looks when they heard a familiar moaning and slick black hair come into view. They started to cautiously move towards the man.

"Al bus?"

In an instant, Albus was by the man's side and helped him into a sitting position.

"Severus?"

As soon as they had him sitting up, his head rolled back so they could see his face. Minerva gasped and fought the urge to raise a hand to her mouth. It was just like her vision.

The same black liquid was dripping out of what use to be Severus's eyes. It pooled around his under lid and left long sticky tracks down his face. His eyes had turned completely black. The skin around them was inflamed a deep red and looked as if someone had been tearing at the flesh. His eyelids were completely eaten away leaving his eyes exposed to the elements.

"Severus? Can you hear me child?"

Severus's bandaged arm grasped the Headmaster's own clothed one. Minerva and Albus stared in horror at Severus's hand. It was clear were the smell was coming from now. The grey skin that had surrounded the cut on his arm now covered his entire left arm. His fingers were tinted grey and black spidery tendrils were etched in his skin causing it to look cut. Through the festering cuts now covering his fingers, they could the white of his bones.

"Albus? I, I'm so cold. Im so…"

"Severus, you must listen to me." He took the man's shivering face in his hands to try to convey to him the seriousness of the situation. " Is there anything that the potion you made might have done to cause this?"

"cold…no point…no help..,"

Albus shoke the tired man a few times.

"Albus you'll hurt him further!"

"Severus, Severus please."

But it was no use. Severus could feel the cold claiming him again, shoving him back to the realm of dreams. And for once, Albus could feel the panic growing.

For Severus reeked of dark magic but he also reeked of something Albus had come to know too well from his first war and the moving of time,

Death.


End file.
